The Damned and The Forgotten
by NightingaleLost
Summary: Damien almost wished God could smite him down, just to get away from this idiot. Almost.
1. Ascension

Hey y'all! uh..yeah, this is my first Dip fic, so be gentle okay? Review, I don't care if it's flames or not, cuz I need both! Read and enjoy my spaztic fan-girl delusions! Yay, South park yaoi!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! (cough cough) uh, sorry 'bout that. Enjoy!

**Chapter One  
Ascension**

_His father's enraged roar filled the cavern palace, shaking dust from the dark ceiling. Damien ignored it, striding forward toward the entrance._

_"Damien!!" The command came, and Damien froze. He could not move. Pushing every once of will and power that he had, he strained against the invisible chains that held him. Breaking them with a soundless shatter, he continued on his way. Damien felt the pressure on his mind as his father tried to hold him back, and he thrust it off savagely._

_"I'm not one of your fucking minions, father! You can't control me anymore!" He yelled back. "I hope you die in this prison that God gave you! Stay here in this fucking cell, and rot for all eternity until His archangels destroy you!!"_

_He drew on his power, feeling it envelop him eagerly. A roiling cloud of black smoke covered him, and he was gone._

It was a beautiful day in South Park. The sun was shining, the sky was cloudless, and birds chirped happily. Then lighting flashed and clouds came to cover the sky, and birds screeched as they took flight in fear. The grass withered, and a cloud of black smoke and ash came into being, bringing with it a howling wind. Damien stepped out of the abyss. He looked around, and frowned. With a flick of his wrist, the clouds scattered, bringing back the sun, and the wind died.

He snorted. "Fucking stereotypes."

Gazing around with blood-red eyes, he started walking down into the town. Finally he was free. No more demon minions trailing after him, reminding him it was time for another lesson on human torture, no father breathing brimstone ash down his neck, no more damned souls crying out in agony below his window every night. Sure, hearing their pain was music to his ears, but even the best music could get on someone's nerves after a while. It had been stifling down in Hell.

He growled. It had been no great secret that Damien wanted to come Earth-side and destroy every living being on earth. He wanted his time in the spotlight, to have his name feared beyond all things. He wanted to create his own Hell. Damien wanted the Apocalypse to happen, and to happen soon. His father always disagreed, saying that it wasn't time yet, to wait just a bit longer. They had had a terrible fight today, complete with roars that split the rocks and molten lava that oozed from beneath, swirling around their feet. His father, Satan, had said that he wasn't ready for the Apocalypse yet. And Damien hadn't liked that. He was fucking 18, time enough to fly the unholy nest. And if he thought he was ready, then like Hell, he was ready!

He came into a busier part of town, walking along the cracked sidewalk. He spotted a dog chasing a ball out into the street. A car was coming, but far enough that the dog was safe. Damien smiled wickedly. He twitched a finger, and watched as the dog froze, right in the path of the car. There was a screech of tires, and the dog was nothing but a bloody smear on the asphalt. His grin grew wider. This was fun.

Leaving behind the anguished cries of the owner, he continued on his way. As he traveled deeper into South Park, Damien used his power to make cars swerve into oncoming traffic, to set buildings on fire, and to make people jump out of windows. He left behind a trail of destruction, a swath of death that he reveled in. An hour later, he had amassed a total of 37 car crashes, 28 buildings destroyed, 136 animals killed, 69 humans murdered and was just about to walk into a park when a voice called out to him.

"Damien? Is that you?"

Damien turned, irate. Had his father sent his demon minions after him already? But instead of a demon in human guise, a tall slender boy, around his age, met his eyes. He had on a maroon blazer, complete wth a bow and baret. The boy waved eagerly, as light blue eyes sparkled gently under blonde hair. His soul practically _glowed_ white.

"How are you, good chap? My word, I haven't seen you since you turned me into a firework to impress the other guys!" he said in a British accent.

Firework...firework...the words struck a chord in Damien's memory, and he suddenly remembered. It had been back in third grade, the first time he had visited Earth on his father's orders. The other guys at his school had not liked him, so he had made reluctant friends with another outcast, a British boy named Pip. Later he had turned him into a firework to impress the other kids, and it had worked. But he had never bothered to find out what had happened to Pip.

"Fuck off Pip, and leave me alone." He growled.

"Oh, but this is a friendly reunion between two old friends; I can't leave just yet!"

"We're not friends, Frenchie."

"I'm British...and I always thought we were friends."

Damien sighed angrily, supressing the urge to set Pip on fire.

"Go away before I turn you into another firework."

Pip's smile grew wider. "Oh, that was jolly fun! I'd never flown before."

Damien felt his eye twitch. What the hell was wrong with this kid? Didn't he get the message? Turning on his heel, he continued his way into the park. Light footsteps told him that Pip followed. Fucking soul-sucking demons, did Pip _want_ to be killed?

He sat down on a nearby bench, half hidden under a tree. Pip followed suit, that stupid smile still on his face. Fucking Hell, this was getting annoying. Damien was seriously debating whether or not to set him on fire when Pip spoke.

"So, what brings you up here?"

The demon turned to look at Pip.

"What?"

"Well, it's been ten years since I saw you last. Surely you're here on some special occasion. A party, perhaps? Or maybe a family reunion?"

"I don't do parties, unless it's to torture human souls, and the only family I have is in hell. And I'm definitely not going back there any time soon."

Pip's smile faded. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you have a spat with your father?"

Damien almost wished God could smite him down, just to get away from this idiot. Almost.

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

The blonde shrugged. "It's what friends do."

"I told you, I'm not your friend."

"Well, I happen to think you are. So, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"If you're having some trouble with your father."

Damien felt his anger rise. Who the fuck did this stupid insignificant human think he was, asking about his business? He drew on his power, and the wind started to rise. The sky grew darker and thunder boomed. People in the park started screaming when the first lightning bolt hit the ground and in seconds the park was empty. The shadows around them withered, howling in horrible agony. He glared at Pip, his eyes glowing scarlet.

"I don't have to tell you anything, now LEAVE!!" The last word boomed out, resounding across the empty park. The wind clawed at Pip viciously, but he only beamed, looking around interestedly.

"My, how exciting!" He said in a thrilled tone. "I haven't been this excited since I played cricket with my grandfather!"

Damien just stared at him, the expression 'WTF?' stamped clearly across his face. His display of power had been enough to sent scattering some of his father's greatest generals, but it hadn't even scared this moron. He sighed frustratedly, shaking his head. Okay, that was it. He gave up. He let go of the power, letting the world resume it's natural state. Leaning back against the bench, he closed his eyes.

"My father doesn't think I'm ready to take over the world yet. I disagree."

"Take over the world?"

"Y'know...the Apocalypse. End of the world, the coming and deception of the Antichrist?"

Pip nodded knowingly. "Oh, I see. Maybe your father is right. He _is_ older; he would know about these things."

"And you're not worried about your world ending? At all?"

"Well, things come as they come, and I've fared pretty well so far. I suppose I can put up with that too."

Damien wasn't sure whether to think him optimistic or pessimistic.

"Hmph, my father can go throw himself into the bottomless pit for all I care. I still think I'm ready, and I'm not coming back until he admits it. Besides, when the hell has _he_ invaded Earth?"

Pip thought a moment. "Well, certainly not in my lifetime. Does his fight with Jesus count as an invasion?"

"No."

"Oh, well then, I guess not." The smile came back on his face. "Say, seeing as you're going to be here for a while, would you like to stay at my house? I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind any."

"Fuck no." Damien snorted contemptfully. "I think I can do better than Frenchie's house."

Pip's face fell. "Oh...all right, then. No one comes to my house anyway." He looked down.

"Well...I have to be getting home now. Good luck on the Apocalypse thing."

He walked away dejectedly, not even bothering to remind Damien that he wasn't French, but British. Damien watched him leave, a rare feeling of pity in his black hole of a soul. Poor kid, he was probably still the punching bag for the rest of the guys. Oh well. Wasn't his problem.

He stayed the night at one of South Park's seedier hotels, listening to the random gunshots and screams outside. Hmm, it was just like home, except the gunshots were demon howls and the screams belonged to damned souls. He didn't go to sleep. Demons didn't really sleep anyway.


	2. Watcher

Hey y'all! Yeah, I finally figured out the break thingie on here! I'm so happy. Heh, I love FF. Anyway, read and enjoy!

(for some reason, my friend says her fav. part is the dog Damien kills in this chapter. I dont know if i should be scared or not. O_o)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Watcher**

The next morning Damien looked at the room. It wasn't really to his taste. Drawing on his power, he flicked a small ball of fire at the bed, watching lazily as it was set aflame. There we go, that was better. He walked out, the crackle of flames getting louder as the heat grew stronger. Soon the entire hotel was blazing, but Damien was already gone.

He went back again to the park, sitting on the same bench as before. He spent the time setting random squirrels on fire, mentally plucking the feathers off of birds, and if opportunity allowed, spontaneously combusting some humans. His favorite was a group of college kids, smoking pot and laughing hysterically as they passed. He set one on fire, watching him run around screaming. The others thought it hilarious and started roaring with laughter as their friend burned to a crisp. Damien thought the entire thing was just too funny. Druggies were fun to mess with. To thank them, he set all of them on fire. Providing entertainment for him, even unto death.

He was chuckling over a dog he had turned inside out, when he heard a familiar voice screaming. Turning his head slowly, he saw Pip running across the park, being chased by three figures who's names he vaguely remembered. Craig, Clyde and Token, he thought. And even though Pip was a good distance away, Damien could clearly see the look of panic on his face. Well, that was interesting. Getting up, he followed quietly.

He managed to find Pip about ten minutes later, mainly because of the fact that he spied the bullies coming out of any alley, laughing. Melding into the shadows, Damien waited for them to pass him. They came within an inch of him, so close he could have leaned out and slit each of their throats. Still hidden in darkness, he walked into the black alley, seeing Pip get up slowly from the ground. His clothes were dirty, his hair was askew, and his hat was gone. His face was also bruised, and his lip bled.

"Well, they certainly fucked you up."

Pip squeaked as Damien spoke, looking up to see him suddenly appear out of the alley's shadows.

"Oh, hello Damien."

"What happened?"

"...they really wanted me to hand over my wallet to them."

"And you said no?"

"I refused with proper British pride, as is dictated."

"Didn't look like proper British pride to me when you were running for your life in the park."

Pip gave an embarrassed laugh, wiping away some blood from his mouth. "Oh, you saw that? Well, I suppose I _was_ a bit frightened at their threats."

Damien raised an eyebrow. "Threats that are all over your face now?"

"...yes, those threats." Pip started to walk out, but stopped after a couple of steps, wincing in pain as he clutched his stomach. "Ow, that tingles a bit."

"A bit?"

"Well, a little more than that, but I'm okay." He looked at Damien. "Hey, do you feel like staying at my house today? My mum's making brownies."

"How the hell do you get beaten up, and still offer the Antichrist a place to stay?" Damien exclaimed. "Are you mentally retarded? Or just plain stupid?"

"Oh, come now, I'm just being a good friend."

"Shut up. How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your friend!"

"Would you like to come over and spend the night anyway? My mum makes a splendid breakfast of blueberry pancakes and mocha coffee, and her biscuits are wonderful."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain. I'm not staying at your house, now drop it." Damien growled.

Pip looked down sadly. "Okay." He continued his slow way out of the dark alley. Damien followed. "I'm going home now, but I'll see you later."

Damien looked at his shuffling form, still holding his stomach painfully. He rolled his eyes. Damn, this kid was masochistic.

"Pip."

The blonde turned.

"Yes, Damien?"

Damien stepped toward him, laying a hand on Pip's forehead.

"Close your eyes and picture your house."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

Pip closed his eyes, and Damien focused. A hazy picture of a pretty, two-story, light blue house floated into his mind. He wrapped shadows around them, and they disappeared.

"You can open your eyes now."

Pip's eyes fluttered open, and he gasped as he saw his house in front of them. He looked toward Damien, his eyes wide. Damien shrugged.

"Being the Antichrist has its perks. As long as there's a shadow somewhere, no place is forbidden to me." He glanced toward Pip's forehead. "Uh oh."

"What?" Pip looked up, trying to see whatever it was that Damien saw. He couldn't see it, but Damien could, A small black upside-down cross marked the skin there.

"Nothing. It's just my sign. It'll go away after a couple of minutes."

Damien moved some of Pip's hair to cover it. He'd rather not attract _too_ much attention to himself.

He knocked on the door, then stood back. Pip's mother could be heard inside, making her way to answer the door. Damien nodded toward Pip.

"See ya." Black swirled around once, then he was gone.

That night, in another hotel, Damien found himself wondering about the small blonde boy. Pip annoyed him to no end, and yet he was intrigued. Just why would you put up with all that crap, and still be nice to other people? If anything even remotely harassment-like had been done to Damien, their asses would've Hell-bound immediately. He would have ripped out their intestines, nailed their limbs to a wall, then dragged and thrown their souls personally into a fiery pit of Hell, laughing. But Pip was different. He didn't seem to care about revenge or anything like that. And he still kept that stupid smile on his damned face. His soul was freaking white, for Lucifer's sake! The only white souls he had ever seen were on angels, and they burned to look at. Damien smiled as he found himself wondering what he could do to corrupt such a pure human. Images of pain and torture flashed through his head, each more bloodier than the last. That would be fun to do. Rolling over on the bed, he closed his eyes. The black fingers of dreamless sleep were tugging at him, and he gave into them willingly.

* * *

**A/N**: hey, Damien had a pity moment there. Btw, how do you spell 'blonde'? Does it have an 'e' at the end or not? Nobody can give me a straight answer.

**Damien**: Shut up and continue writing, stupid.

**Me**: Don't make me dress you in drag, hooker.

**Damien**: O_o (backs away slowly)

**Me**:That's what I thought.


	3. Tutoring

Urgh, I got so freaking bored, I just decided to update all the stories I have on here. It's not like anyone reads them anyway....boo to you non-believers of the Dip-ness!!! Anyway...here's the third chapter of my crappy fic. Sweet Jesus, I have a headache...what is this, the third week in a row?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!!! If I did, it would be an amazing splurging orgy of gayness. And it would be amazing. But sadly, me no ownie. So....I write fics instead.**

And yes, there is math in here! Deal with it!!!

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Turtoring**

The next morning, the hotel was up in flames, and Damien was on his way into town. The hotel room had been crappy, and besides, all things looked better on fire.

After spending a couple hours discreetly killing people, (like making them throw themselves off of bridges,) he found himself making his way to a different part of town. It was more quiet, and trees covered a lot of ground. A large building loomed up ahead, and Damien could see the sign near it. 'South Park High'. Hmm, wasn't this the only high school in South Park? Pip probably went here. Damien glanced at the sun. It wouldn't take them very long to come out. He shrugged nonchalantly. It wasn't like he had any place to be, anyway. Melding into the shadows, he leaned back to wait.

* * *

He was right. Within twenty minutes, a loud bell sound came from inside, and kids started to pour out. They passed by him unwittingly, oblivious to the demon in their midst. With eagle eyes, he spotted Pip, his face smiling as he made his way across the courtyard. Pip walked by him, humming a little tune, and Damien bent down.

"Boo."

Pip's subsequent scream of terror turned quite a couple of heads, and Damien chuckled sadistically. Pip clutched at his chest, bending down to pick up the books he had dropped.

"My word, Damien, you gave me quite a scare! I rather think my heart shall leap out of my chest!" Pip glanced at Damien.

"Thank you for yesterday. I'm feeling much better now, especially since I didn't have to walk all the way home like that."

Damien's eyes drifted toward the still-visible bruise on his cheek and the scabbed cut on his lip. Obviously not that much better, those probably still hurt, but he said nothing.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm bored."

"Well, in that case, would you like to accompany me to the park? I'd rather enjoy some fresh air after being so long in the school."

Damien shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."

Pip started walking forward, and Damien followed slightly behind, letting the blonde lead the way. Pip, after his initial fright, was smiling again.

After a couple of minutes the park came into view, tall trees forming a shadowy canopy over most of it. Pip walked down the trail, sitting down on one of the multiple empty benches beneath a tree. Damien followed suit, stretching out his long legs. Pip put down his books, digging in his backpack to pull out a binder. Flipping to a page, he read what was printed on it.

"You're doing homework?"

"Yup. The sooner I complete it, the more time I have to enjoy the day."

Damien snorted contemptuously. "Whatever."

Leaning back, he closed his eyes. It felt like a good time to take a nap. He was close to dropping off, when a confused mewl caught his attention. He ignored it, trying to sleep. The noise came again, this time louder. Opening his eyes, he turned his head to Pip. The blonde's face was a mask of concentration, and he chewed absently on the top of a pen. Damien rolled his eyes, turning his head back to the sky. Although he tried to ignore them, Pip's frustrated half-whimpers cut through his mind, until he could take it no longer.

"Shut the fuck up!" He snarled angrily.

Pip looked at him, quivering a bit.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. These blasted problems are a bit difficult, you see, and I can't seem to find head nor tails of them."

Damien leaned over, looking at the paper.

"What it is?"

"Physics, and a right little devil it is."

Damien studied the problem that Pip was working on. _A screw, _it read, _has a radius of 1.2 cm, and a thread distance of .5 mm. If the input force is 24 N, what is the output force?_ He ran some numbers through his head.

"3,618.72 Newtons."

Pip was astounded.

"Now, how did you get that?"

"You have to find the mechanical advantage and multiply that to the input, so you can get the output."

"...I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you've just said. Can you run that by me again?"

Damien leaned back against the bench again, closing his eyes.

"No."

"But, why not?"

"I don't feel like it."

Pip was silent for a moment.

"I suppose you helping me on this is out of the question, then?"

"You suppose right."

"But, I can even pay you for your effort! Then you can be just like a real tutor!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"...pretty please?"

"Drop it or I'll kill you."

...

...

...

"Please?"

Damien's eyes snapped open, and he sat up, snapping his fingers. Pip's eyes widened, his mouth gaped open, and he clutched at his throat. His chest fluttered with the effort of fruitlessly trying to draw a breath. Damien had literally stolen his breath away; he couldn't breathe.

"Are you going to drop it, or do I have to wait for you to die?"

Pip nodded vigorously to the first, shook his head to the second, his face reddening. Damien dropped his hand, and Pip breathed in deeply, gasping. Damien leaned back again, gazing at the blonde.

"How did you plan to pay me if you have no money, anyway? Those idiots from yesterday stole your wallet."

Pip shook his head, his breath slowing down. "I wasn't carrying any money with me. I didn't have my wallet that day."

Damien frowned.

"Then why didn't you tell them that?"

"I did, but they didn't believe me. They found out _after_ they beat me up." Pip turned back to his homework, the focused look back on his face. Damien just stared at him. This kid didn't have a chance in hell to survive past his thirtieth birthday. Well, wasn't _his_ problem.

He closed his eyes again. This time, Pip was silent.

...

...

Damien snarled inwardly. Pip wasn't making a sound, but Damien had lost that tentative connection he had with sleep. _Fuck it,_ he thought.

He sat up with a growl, drawing Pip's attention.

"Alright, hand over that stupid piece of shit."

A smile brightened Pip's face, and he scooted closer, holding out his binder with the paper on top. Sighing, Damien took it, settling in for a long afternoon.

* * *

"Pip, you suck. I mean it, you really fucking _suck_ at math."

Damien leaned back tiredly, looking at the sun low on the horizon. They had spent almost four hours working through Pip's homework, from Physics, to English Lit., to American History. In all the time they had spent together, Damien had learned three things.

One, Pip would have made an excellent minion, thanks to his ability to not question a single thing Damien told him. If Damien told him that an screw was nothing more than an inclined plane twisted into a circle, then Pip immediately accepted it as truth.

Two, Pip was excellent at English. His grasp of sentence structure and literary syntax was exemplary. And his vocabulary was sure to get him top score in an SAT.

Three, Pip could not solve a math problem to save his life. Damien had to explain a math problem four times for Pip to get it. The poor kid just couldn't remember all those formulas and theorems enough to put them to use. So by the end of those four hours, Damien was ready to decapitate Pip and bash his own head out against the nearest wall.

"Well," Pip said as he stowed his things back into his backpack. "I've finished, and learned much more today than I have in almost a month at school. The teachers there aren't very student-conscious."

Damien just grunted, stretching languidly. Pip glanced curiously at him.

"Say, how do you know all this anyway? You can't be any older than I am, but you certainly know a lot more than I do."

"My father made sure I kept up with my studies." Damien didn't mind telling Pip about these things anymore. When this had happened, he didn't know. "He said I couldn't take over the world if I didn't know as much as a five year old." Damien shrugged impassively. "As far as my education is concerned, I've already graduated college. Your homework was child's play."

"Astounding!" Pip exclaimed admiringly. He stood up, hooking his backpack over his shoulder and picking up his books.

"Where are you going to go now?"

"Nowhere. I'll just stay here for a little while."

Pip frowned, then brightened. "Would you like to come over to my house and have dinner, then?"

Damien looked at Pip, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, come now, Damien, you yourself said you have nothing better to do with your time." Pip gestured to his books. "Besides, you helped me on my homework. It would be rude of me not to offer you anything in return. Think of it as a small gesture of thanks."

"Just for helping on your homework?"

Pip nodded.

"That's a big gesture for some stupid homework." Damien grinned suddenly, his sharper-than-normal canines showing clearly. "So..." He drew out, his eyes flashing wickedly. "If I save your house from burning down, does that mean you'll let me fuck you up a wall?"

Pip blushed a pretty pink at the lewd question. He stammered.

"...I-I don't think that will ever happen."

Damien's grin grew bigger at the non-answer. He had only meant to tease, but...well, now, this was _very_ interesting.

"But that's not a no?"

Pip looked pleadingly at him, his face still red. "Can we stop talking about this please?"

"You're the one who started it."

Pip looked down, clearly embarrassed. Making up his mind, Damien saved him the trouble of speaking by getting up himself, walking forward a couple of steps. Pip looked at him in askance.

"If you're inviting me to dinner, I don't want to be late."

Pip beamed, bounding forward to lead the way.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, well, well, Pip. What were _you_ thinking when Damien asked you that?

**Pip:** Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

**Me:** riiiiiight......(evil smile) You know you want his sexy body.

**Pip:** No I do not! I do not want his body!

**Damien: **(sneaks up behind Pip) Don't want who's body?

**Pip:** (shrieks) OH MY GOD!!! Damien, don't _do _that!

**Damien/ Me: **_Boo!_

(Pip runs away screaming)

(Me and Damien slap a high five)

**Me: **That was funny.

**Damien: **Yeah. When do I get to rape-uh, have fun with him?

**Me:** Soon, my pet. Soon.


	4. Movies Before Bedtime

Yes!!! I'm back!!!! Hahahahaha!!! Anywaaaaaays.....this chapter gets a bit religious, so...any hard core Christians out there, no offense. I'm a Christian Catholic myself, but I just don't believe too much in the trustworthiness of time and human nature to believe the Bible is still pure. I have nothing against Twilight, but I just like the books better than the obsessive crap the movies caused. If you've never watched '_End of Days_', you need to go watch it. Like now. And yes, I might actually feel sorry for the real Anti-Christ. But did not Jesus say, 'love your enemies'? So whatever. If I burn in Hell, well, at least I already know where I'm going. And yes, I know this chapter is long. More for you to love.

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie South Park or any of the movies in here. *cries* I have to make do with writing about my sick twisted fantasies. Oh well.**

I dedicate this fast update to all my faithful readers, and trulybliss08, KATAANGFOREVERanEVER, Corinnthe, and RisaShootingStar, because they cared enough to review. I love you all!!! You all get virtual cookies and cheesecake!

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Movies Before Bedtime**

Damien waited as Pip unlocked the front door. A voice called from inside.

"Phillip? Is that you?"

"Yes, mum!" Pip said, closing the door.

A nice-looking middle aged woman bustled out of the next room. She smiled at Pip, enveloping him in a hug.

"I've brought a friend to dinner, mum. I hope you don't mind." Pip said, muffled by the embrace. Mrs. Pirrup pulled away, smiling warmly at Damien.

"Of course not, dear. Any of your friends are welcome here. You should invite them over more often; I don't see why you never ask any of them."

Pip gave a slightly pained smile. Like he had any friends to begin with. His mother turned to Damien, who extended his hand. She took it as he said,

"Hello, Mrs. Pirrup. I'm Damien. It's very nice to meet you." He said smoothly. Taking a purposeful glance around, he continued, "You have a gorgeous house, Mrs. Pirrup. Truly beautiful."

The flattery worked; Mrs. Pirrup fell completely under his charm. She tittered, saying,

"My, my, what a lovely friend you have, Phillip!"

Pip looked at Damien with an astounded look on his face, while Damien merely took the compliment with a small bow of his head. She pulled her hand away, saying,

"I'm afraid you boys will have to wait a bit for dinner; I just got back from the store, and I haven't started cooking yet. But you can watch a movie while you wait, okay?"

"Okay!" Pip chirped brightly, leading Damien into the living room. Damien sat down on the couch, chuckling slightly. Oh, how the demon had fooled that woman so easily! Pip opened up a glass cabinet next to their television, scanning the titles of the DVDs there.

"What would you like to watch?"

"What'd ya got?"

"Hmm..._The Day the Earth Stood Still, Wrong Turn 2, Dead End, Twilight_-"

"Ugh, disgusting piece of crap."

"_Constantine_-"

"That one was interesting."

"_End of Days_-"

Damien sat up quickly.

"That one."

Pip glanced curiously at him. "_End of Days_? Are you certain?"

"I'm certain, now put it on."

Pip turned on the DVD player, putting in the disc. Settling down next to Damien on the couch, they waited. Soon the menu came up, and the movie began.

Pip had always liked this movie, it was one of his old favorites. The hero, still violently consumed by the turmoil the sudden murder of his family had brought about, embarks on a mission to save the woman chosen by Satan to birth his unholy child, and begin the end of the world. He loved the scene at the end, the unrelenting courage the man showed as he stood his ground while the power of Lucifer raged around him in the abandoned church. The sadness as the hero saved the woman, then was killed, impaled by the end of the stone angel's sword. Then the final part, when the man was finally reunited with his beloved family in the light. That happiness at the end that made all of this worth it.

He just wasn't sure that it was an appropriate choice for Damien. Pip glanced toward the raven-haired demon. He was watching the movie, seemingly enthralled by it. His blood-colored eyes caught every movement, every expression on the actors' faces. Well, he _had_ picked it.

"My father hates this movie."

Pip turned toward Damien, startled at this sudden insight into his life.

"Huh?"

"It reminds him of his past failures." Damien said softly, eyes still riveted to the screen.

"What do you mean, failures?"

Damien glanced at Pip.

"How many times he failed in his attempt to have me conceived."

"To have you conceived? What?"

Damien gave a dry laugh. "It took my father twenty seven tries to have me born into Hell."

"So..." Pip gestured incomprehensibly toward the movie, too stunned for words.

"It's Hollywood's imagination come to life, but it's basically my father's failure on the silver screen." Damien scowled darkly. "It was always some damned 'hero', all high and mighty, come to save the day. Every single time, my father would run out of time, and have to go back to Hell. It never helped that only certain women could be chosen." His voice lowered in anger.

"No one on your world wants me to even exist. They conceive millions of their own every day, but they won't even give me my first breath." His mouth twisted in a sadistic grimace of a smile.

"My father showed them."

"What happened?" Pip whispered. Damien looked at him, as if surprised he was there. He gave a slight chuckle. "Well, obviously, I'm here, so he succeeded. What else do you need to know?"

"No, no..." Pip shook his head. "I mean, _how_ did he succeed? What happened?"

"He stole her away to Hell before she could be saved. It was a close thing, really. But he managed it. He impregnated her soon after." Damien laughed dryly. "That was before he came out, of course. And nine months later, I popped out. The woman died."

"Oh...I'm terribly sorry."

"Don't be. She never wanted me. Father told me she tried to kill me by stabbing her stomach. He stopped her just in time. So why should I care about someone who only called me a monster? Wherever her soul is right now, I don't care." Damien looked down.

"I owe so much to my father. But I'm not the person he wanted me to be. All I can do is hate him for not giving me what I wanted. I guess this means I'm a horrible son."

"That's certainly not true!" Pip said firmly. Damien looked at him in askance. Pip flushed pink, losing the sudden burst of courage that had possessed him.

"Well, I mean, people just fear what they can't understand. But you're not a bad person."

Damien raised an eyebrow. Pip flushed deeper.

"I only mean, you came here to bring about the Apocalypse and whatnot, but you haven't done that yet, have you? You could have easily just taken over, but you haven't so far. So, you're still following your father's advice in a way, right?"

Damien was about to answer, when Mrs. Pirrup's voice came from the kitchen.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!"

"Oh boy! Dinner!" Pip bounced up, pausing the movie.

"Come on, Damien!"

Sighing, Damien got up, following Pip into the kitchen, where Mrs. Pirrup was laying out plates on the table. She looked up as they walked in.

"Oh, Phillip, your father called. He said he was working late tonight, so we'll be eating dinner without him. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, mum."

Sitting down, the teens waited for her to bring out the food, which was a steaming pan of spinach alfredo fettucini, the melted cheese practically slathered over the top. The smell was irresistibly delicious, tantalizing them as she lay it out.

Which was why, when she finished serving them, Pip dug in eagerly, cutting off a piece to jam in his mouth eagerly. His euphoric expression soon turned to one of surprise, and his eyes watered. Swallowing painfully, he waved his hand frantically in front of his mouth, panting heavily. His mother admonished him.

"Phillip! You know better than to just stuff it in your mouth like that! It's very hot!"

Damien calmly cut his into pieces, chewing them slowly. The heat didn't bother him. Besides, it was very good. Mrs. Pirrup glanced toward him, a bit shocked.

"Don't you think it's a little hot, Damien dear?"

Damien only smiled, the deceiver's weapon.

"I like my food hot."

* * *

Dinner passed uneventfully after that, Mrs. Pirrup bringing out tea and honeyed biscuits as an after-dinner snack. Damien liked the tea, preferring to keep it's slightly bitter taste and withhold any milk or sugar in it.

Afterwards, Damien and Pip returned to the living room, to watch the rest of the movie. Pip fell asleep during the middle of it, his head somehow finding it's way to rest on Damien's shoulder. For some reason, Damien didn't mind much.

When it finally ended and the credits were rolling on the screen, Damien shook Pip awake. The blonde looked up sleepily.

"Oh, hello Damien. Did I fall asleep?" He yawned.

"I guess it's time for me to go to 'hit the hay', as you Americans say." Pip glanced toward Damien interestedly. "Do you plan to stay or leave?"

Damien thought it over. He really didn't have anywhere specific to go, and Pip was driving his curiosity nuts, especially since he had said about him still following his father's advice. And there was also the promise of breakfast in the morning. Demons didn't need to eat, they fed off of pain and misery, but Damien wasn't a _complete_ demon, and he had enjoyed the dinner tonight. He shrugged casually.

"I give in. I'll stay."

"Wonderful!" Pip beamed. He turned his head in the direction of the kitchen.

"Can Damien stay the night, mum?" He called.

"Of course!" Mrs. Pirrup poked her head out from the kitchen doorway.

"Will your parents mind, Damien?"

Damien shook his head. If his father hadn't come to retrieve him by now, he wasn't going to object to a sleepover. Mrs. Pirrup beamed.

"Perfect! I'll bring up some pillows and covers for you later, Phillip. Are you going to watch another movie? Or go straight to sleep?"

Pip looked toward Damien. Damien pointed to the television.

"We're going to watch another movie, but we'll go to sleep after this one, okay mum?"

"That's fine, Phillip. Well,I'm done cleaning up here, so I'll go bring the pillows and covers up to your room now and then I'm turning in. I'll see you boys in the morning."

Mrs. Pirrup came forward to hug Pip, kissing him on his forehead.

"'Night, mum."

"Good night, sweetie. Make sure you boys don't stay up too late, okay?" She turned off the kitchen lights, heading up the stairs.

They watched _The Scarlet Letter_, a movie based on a classic by Nathaniel Hawthorne. A young widow in a strictly religious community is seduced by the most-upstanding citizen in their small village, and enters a secret relationship with him. When she ends up pregnant, the town is scandalized and forces her to wear a scarlet letter sewn on her clothing to brand her a whore.

_It seems that Damien really likes religious movies._ Pip thought sleepily. _How ironic._ It was one of the last thoughts he had, before he fell asleep again, once again resting his head on Damien shoulder. Damien continued to watch the movie, glancing at him occasionally. He could see Pip's white aura glowing softly around him, and took in the peaceful expression on his face. He really did look like an angel. Damien let him stay where he was. As long as he didn't drool, he was okay with the gentle pressure resting on him.

Damien woke him again when the movie ended, and Pip yawned, looking around blearily at the dark house.

"Did the movie end already?"

Damien chuckled. "You slept through the entire thing."

"Oh." Pip gave another yawn. "Sorry. Come on, I'll show you to my room." He got up shakily, stretching out tired limbs. The smaller boy led Damien upstairs in the dark, to the last room on the right. He opened the door, turning on the lights. What met Damien's eyes was an explosion of red, blue and white. The walls were a medium navy blue, matched with a white wooden border running through the horizontal middle. A huge British flag hung on one wall, while an American flag took up the opposite one. A large queen-size bed was pushed up against the right wall, covered by scarlet red and ivory white pillows and a dark royal blue comforter. The extra pillows and a sleeping bag that Pip's mother had promised to deliver lay on it. Other than the color patterns, everything else in the room was normal: a white dresser back up against the left wall, a nightstand next to the bed, a small desk in a corner with a closed black laptop sitting on it. Damien looked around.

"What the fuck were you on when you chose the color here?"

"Oh, well..." Pip yawned again. "I've always liked these colors. They make me feel happy."

"Uh huh..." Damien looked around, then froze. A dark scowl came across his face, and he growled.

"What is it Damien?"

Damien stalked forward, roughly opening the nightstand's drawer. He reached in, pulling out a small golden cross on a thin chain. He snarled. He closed his hand around it in anger, and the air surrounding him seemed to shimmer for a bit. When he opened his hand again, he let the cross dangle on the chain from his fingers. The cross was now inverted, and its golden color had turned to pure ebony. Pip stared at it.

"That was a gift from my grandmother."

Damien glanced at him, his scarlet eyes flashing dangerously.

"Fuck your grandmother."

He dropped the cross on the nightstand, going to lay down on Pip's bed. Pip walked forward, touching the cross lightly. It was hot to the touch. He looked at Damien warily, then took hold of the sleeping bag, laying it out on the floor. Damien watched him lazily, as Pip put down the pillows. The blonde bounced up, digging in his dresser.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Damien leaned back on the bed, kicking off his shoes. This wasn't such a bad reward for homework help. Pip's blushing face in the park flashed into his mind and he grinned. Oh, _that_ had certainly been interesting. Pip's reaction had pleased him, in a way. It made him feel dominant, like he was finally in control of something, not _being_ controlled. And how Pip had defended him as a good son had been nice too. Pip's words had been a kind of understanding that he wasn't used to from other people, demon or human. Hmmm...this was getting more better than he had expected. Damien sighed. Pip would have made such a _wonderful_ minion. He was still thinking that when Pip bounded in, closing the door behind him. He had changed into dark red plaid pajamas, just a bit large on him so that the sleeves hung off his hands and the pants legs covered his feet.

"What is _that?_"

Pip looked down at himself. "It's my sleeping clothes." Pip sat down on the sleeping bag, opening it up. Damien watched him silently as he prepared to squirm in.

"So, you're sleeping on the floor?"

Pip paused a quarter of the way in, looking up at him.

"Of course!" He chirped. "It would be rude of me to do anything else except offer you the bed, especially since this is your first time visiting my house." He went back squirming in.

Damien was silent, his face unreadable.

"Sleep on the bed with me, Pip."

Pip looked up, caught completely off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't want you to sleep on the floor. I want you to sleep on the bed with me."

Pip's face was a brilliant red, blending in perfectly with the red of his pajamas. He stuttered slightly.

"I-I...I don't..."

"Just come here."

"I-It wouldn't be decent!" Pip protested.

Damien narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not telling you, I'm commanding you."

"I don't know..."

Damien's eyes glowed bright blood red, and the temperature in the room rose a couple of degrees. Pip nervously plucked at his collar at the sudden heat. Damien's voice was dark as he said flatly,

"Come here."

Pip wavered, hesitating, then meekly crawled out of the sleeping bag to the bed, climbing in between the covers as the temperature returned to normal. He put his back to Damien, keeping some room between them, his face still blushing crimson. He curled into a loose ball, clutching his pillow tightly. Then he let out a sudden squeal as a strong arm wrapped itself around his waist, pulling him back. He collided sharply with Damien's chest, feeling his heat.

"W-what?" He squeaked in shock, completely scarlet.

"The only person who's ever slept in my bed is me. My father never even bothered to tuck me in. Give me a fucking break, Frenchie."

"O-okay..."

Pip tried to relax enough to go to sleep, but it was hard when Damien's arm was still draped around his waist. It didn't help matters any that he could feel the other's breath over him, gently ruffling his hair. He tried to think about Damien's words from how he meant them. It must have been hard, living alone all your life with a father who was too busy to take care of you half the time, and have so many expectations on who you would be when you grew up. Was it really so hard to believe that Damien could have been lonely? Then again, you could never truly tell with Damien.

Pip gave a bit of a start as Damien suddenly snapped his fingers, turning off the lights and plunging them into darkness. They lay there in silence, Pip trying his hardest to remain still, before he finally got up the courage to ask something.

"...Damien?"

"...yeah?"

Pip hesitated. Damien gave him a couple of seconds before speaking.

"What do you want, Pip?"

"...why...why did you do that to my cross?"

Damien growled softly, his hold on Pip tightening ever so slightly in his anger.

"Because Christians piss me off."

"But, why?"

"Those hypocritical bastards are the ones who began to spread so much shit about me. All they do is talk about how you accept you're a sinner and follow God's law to the fine print or you'll end up in Hell. Then they talk about the end of the world, brought about by sinners, like everybody except themselves, and how they'll all be deceived by me in a time of great need, then when Jesus arrives for the second time, I'll be killed. They're the ones who call for my blood to be spilled in the streets of their holy city." Damien snarled savagely, his breath hot on Pip's neck.

"But they themselves have done so much shit to people. They can't accept anything besides their own beliefs. Muslims, Buddhists, Mormons, Shintoists, the Jewish, they hate them all. They drove the peaceful Illuminati to madness and violence, murdered thousands of Muslims on their quest to 'retrieve' the Holy Land from infidel hands, they enslaved and killed millions of Native Americans in the name of their Lord, they persecute homosexuals because of differing sexuality, they beheaded people in the old days for believing in science, not religion, then they turn around and try to preach peace and forgiveness to those people that they just mortally injured. I have nothing against Jesus or God, but it's the people that twist up their religion for their own perverse means that piss me off. The Christianity that you know is nothing but a sick joke on what it was meant to be. At least my father never bothered to hide what or who he is." Damien calmed himself, but his grip on Pip was still tight.

"...wow...I never realized...but..." Pip touched Damien's hand lightly. "We've done a lot of bad things, but I believe in a more benevolent God, one who condones such violence. And I don't want your blood to be spilled. Or hate any other religion. At least there's one person who tries to be open-minded about what the truth is, or might be, right?"

Damien sighed deeply behind him, loosening his grip slightly on Pip.

"Whatever. Humans are not going to change their ways because of the faith of one person. Now go to sleep. And loosen up a bit. You're like a fucking board."

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N:** And thus the plot thickens!!!! Yes, it shall all go toward a more fluff direction from here. Well, okay, not fluff. But...okay, you know what? You all can wait until the next chapter to see. (sticks out tongue) How you holding up Pip?

**Pip:** I could have sworn I felt something poking my back through all of that.

**Me:** ....

**Pip:** Hmm, oh well, it must have been Damien's phone or something.

**Me: **...yeeeah...that's what it was.

(Pip walks off, happy to have solved a mystery)

(Damien approaches)

**Me:** Please tell me you own a cell phone or something.

**Damien:** No. Why the hell do I need a phone? I don't commune with worthless mortals. Why?

**Me:** Yeah, Pippers totally felt you right there.

**Damien:** Come on! What do you want from me? Did you see how he looked like when he was sleeping?! He's just begging to be fuck- uh, played with!

**Me:** Don't worry, my pretty beast. Every dog has his day.

**Damien:** I better.


	5. Nightmare

This chapter is completely devoted to Pip and understanding him. Well, sorta anyway. That's how I perceive it, so whatever. But, God damn!! This shit gave me so much fucking trouble!! Well, first of all, I actually had saved chapter six twice, once as chapter six itself and once again as this one, so I had to go back and erase it completely from the OpenOffice document it was saved on. Don't worry, I didn't have to re-type it or anything. I went back to my older documents and salvaged it from the whole one I got, but I still had to chop it up to the chapter thing. (sigh) The things I do for you readers. And yes, I know it's short as hell. Deal with it. Review more and I'll update faster, dammit.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK!!! Hell, I don't even own my imagination**, **it's already been patented by my sister.**

I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my more faithful readers, KATAANGFOREVERanEVER, who's birthday was today, I guess? IDK, she didn't tell me the exact date, but yeah! Happy Birthday!!! This one is for you!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five  
Nightmare**

Damien woke up suddenly later in the night, thanks to a sudden hard slap from Pip's hand. His fury immediately flared at this inconceivable gesture of defiance, and he was just about ready to tear out Pip's throat when he caught sight of his face. Pip's eyes were closed, darting around behind closed eyelids as if seeking some invisible enemy only he could see. Whimpering cries escaped him as he thrashed around, fighting off who-knows-what. Pip was having a nightmare.

As Damien watched, a tear ran down Pip's cheek, sliding down other tear tracks that Damien hadn't noticed before. That more than anything shocked Damien. He had never seen Pip cry before. Not when Damien had called on his power to scare him away at the park, not when Craig and the others had beat him up, not even he had almost choked the life out of Pip. Pip had never shed a single tear. Whatever nightmare he was having, it _had_ to be bad.

Damien took hold of the flailing Pip, holding his wrists securely in one hand as he placed his other on Pip's forehead. He focused, then he was in.

* * *

A dark landscape met his eyes. The ground was black and rocky, with wickedly sharp stones protruding everywhere. Twisted dead trees rose from the barren ground, forming a forest of razor-sharp thorny branches. The sky was red, dark as crimson, and it seemed to swirl as ebony clouds of smoke and ash scuttled across it.

It wasn't a bad scene, as far as nightmare wastelands were concerned. Damien looked around. If this was Pip's nightmare, where was Pip?

His question was suddenly answered by a great howling noise to his left. Screaming, roaring howls, they got louder, accompanied by thundering footsteps. Trees crashed down and Pip burst throgh, running for dear life. His eyes were panicked, and tears flowed unchecked down his cheeks.

As he passed, the trees came to life, reaching for him with clawed branches to try to stop and catch him. Pip batted them away, ignoring the cuts and slashes they left behind on his skin. Then the demons ripped their way through the trees, coming into view. They were human-like in form but more grotesque. They had human faces on bloated rotten bodies, faces that were vaguely familiar to Damien. He had seen them only once before. They were Pip's schoolmates. They had large claws and fangs, and their clothes were ripped, revealing red skin and boils oozing pus on their dead skin. Uprooting trees, they howled viciously, chasing after Pip.

They yelled obscenities at him, screaming that no one loved him, that he was the most hated person in South Park, that he had no friends, and no matter how hard he tried to be nice, they would always hate him because he was different. They threw Pip's greatest fears at him, crowing victoriously when more tears flowed down his face. Pip tried running faster.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" He sobbed. "Please, just leave me alone!!"

Damien watched it all, silent and unmoving. So this was what Pip was hiding. The happy face and smile he put on during the day was nothing more than a mask, meant to protect himself from the vicious treatment he got from the other kids. But at night, he was haunted continuously by his inner demons of fear and terrible panic that they would kill him one day. It was in his dreams that the demons came out to play.

Just then, the foremost nightmare beast leapt, jumping onto Pip's back. Snarling horribly, it bit down hard on the side of Pip's neck. Pip screamed, a high keening sound, his eyes wide and tearful with the terrible pain, and he went down heavily. The other monsters converged on him, their howls triumphant. Claws flashed and fangs gleamed, and that was when Damien interceded.

With one careless swipe of his hand, he banished them. They disappeared like smoke on a breeze, leaving no indication they were ever there. Pip lay shivering on the ground, spread-eagled. The blood flowed out of the wound on his neck, and his eyes were tightly closed, waiting for the demons to finish him off.

Damien walked over to him, standing over the fallen figure. Pip's eyes fluttered open slowly, and he stared uncomprehendingly up at Damien through the tears.

"...Damien?"

He sat up, feeling the side of his neck. The wound was gone. It was like it was never there. Damien extended a hand, helping Pip up.

"You're waking me up. Calm down and shut the fuck up."

"Waking...?" Pip was confused. Then his eyes widened in realization. "You're...you're not part of my dream? But...how?" He looked up at Damien. "How do I know you're not?"

The unsympathetic look left Damien's face, and he grinned wickedly. He leaned forward, and Pip trembled as he felt Damien's hot breath on his neck. _You're not supposed to feel things in dreams..._

"Because real demons never show up in the dreams of an angel..." Damien whispered softly.

"And I'm as real a demon as you could possibly get."

Straightening up, Damien laid a hand over Pip's eyes.

"Let me take you away from here."

Pip froze, then collapsed. Already, the nightmare was fading, slowly turning to the lightless black of a dreamless sleep. Pip faded too, and Damien turned, walking away.

* * *

In Damien's arms, Pip went limp, his breathing coming slower and gentler. The real demon smiled, fang-like canines gleaming.

"That's better."

At the sound of his voice, Pip turned toward him, cuddling closer. Damien let him, opening his arms further to allow him to come closer. Pip gripped lightly at his shirt, sighing gently.

Damien wondered if Pip knew what he was doing. Obviously not, as he had sent him into a deep sleep, but still he wondered. If Pip was awake, would he still do this? No one, living or dead, had ever dared to touch him like this. For good reason too, Damien would have disemboweled them before they could blink. And his father was never a touchy-feely guy with him. Yet Damien did not feel anger at Pip's unconscious actions. In fact, it was the opposite. He _enjoyed_ it. It was the thought of Pip being completely under his control, yet at the same time something else. He liked the feeling of being around someone who wasn't constantly expecting something great to come from him.

Damien sighed. There would be enough to think about this tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** Heh heh heh....yes, you liked that didn't you Pip? Him being in your dreams, holding you tightly in his hot, strong arms...

**Pip:** (blush) I did not. And I was asleep; I did not feel these 'hot, strong arms' of which you speak of.

**Me:** You wanted to, I know it.

(Damien walks up.)

**Damien:** Know what?

**Pip:** Nothing!

**Me: **Oh, just how Pip wants to feel y-

(Pip tackles me to ground, covering my mouth.)

**Damien:** Ooh, dominatrix Pip. I like it.

(Pip turns to protest, I take the chance to rip off Pip's shirt.)

**Pip:** Oh, dear Lord!

**Damien:** (drooling) That bastard won't save you now.

(Starts to drag Pip away)

**Me:** _Damieeeen!!!!_ Bring him back! Now!

(Damien growls. Me snaps her fingers, Damien's black blouse turns bright hot pink.)

**Damien:** Motherfucking Jesus!!!

**Me:** That bastard won't save you now. Let him go, or your pants are next.

(Damien drops Pip, runs off screaming and clawing at his shirt)

**Me:** That's what I thought.


	6. The Morning After

Ugh, this thing gave me so much freaking trouble. But anyway, it's all good now, so whatever. (sigh) oh jesus, i'm so tired...I don't really sleep anymore, or any more than four hours at a time, which is to say night. I'm too caught up in my newest SP fic, which you can sorta get a gist of the plot if you visit my profile and vote on the poll. Believe me, it's funny and I won't put it up until I have enough votes, so there! *raspberry*

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie. We've been through this before. Now shut up about it.**

Heh, i want to dedicate this update to Fanficitonlover4allfiction, who read through the entire thing in thirty minutes and left me reviews for every chapter. God I love him/her (I really dont know.) Anyway, thanks and enjoy!!! Remember, the more you review, the faster I update.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six  
The Morning After**

The next morning dawned bright and clear, and it was the sunlight that woke up Pip. He yawned drowsily, burrowing deeper into his pillow. A thought floated through his sleepy mind. Was his pillow always this hard? A smoky scent reached his nose, and he gave a dainty sneeze. A rumbling laugh sounded, and Pip felt it echo around his body. _What in the world?_ Pip looked up, his eyes fluttering open. Bloody scarlet eyes met his.

Pip screamed.

Trying to squirm away, he went too far back, falling off of the bed. He landed on his back, moaning woozily. Damien rested on his side, looking down at the figure on the floor. He gave another chuckle.

"Your screams of terror could possibly be addicting."

Pip sat up, slightly pouting.

"I forgot that you stayed the night. And it was not terror, it was merely surprise."

"Riiiight." Damien grinned, his expression knowing. Pip ignored it, looking at the clock on his nightstand. 9:12.

"Bloody hell! I'm late!" Pip shot up, scrambling to fold the sleeping bag still on the floor. He stuffed books and papers into his bookbag, then hooked it over his shoulder, preparing to rush out of the door. Damien lazily snapped his fingers, and Pip tripped, falling forward on his face.

"What the-?!" Pip tried to get up, but Damien repeated the motion, and down went Pip again, sprawled on the floor. This time Pip had the good sense to remain on the floor, rolling over to face the ceiling.

"Damien, I really am very late."

Damien got up from the bed, going to stand over Pip.

"Two things before you go charging off..."

"Yes?"

"One, you're still wearing your pajamas."

Pip glanced down at himself, flushing.

"Oh, you're quite right. Thank you. Can I get up now?"

"No."

"Okay."

"And two..." Damien crouched down, his face close to Pip's. Pip stared helplessly into the other's dark red eyes.

"It's Saturday."

Pip was silent.

"...really?"

Damien nodded, letting Pip stand up unmolested. Pip looked more carefully at his clock, this time noticing the small 'Sat.' lit up in the corner for the date.

"So it is. Well...don't _I_ feel embarrassed." Pip stood there for a minute, then put away his backpack. He stood there, fidgeting, as if unsure what to do next. Then a look of remembrance flashed across his face, and Damien gave an innocent smile as Pip threw a wary look his way. Damien knew what he remembered.

"Are we going to go eat? Because if I remember correctly, you _did_ say something about me being fed in the morning."

"Oh, yes, I did."

Pip hesitated, looking at him strangely again, before moving to the door, opening it. Damien slipped on his shoes, following Pip down the stairs. A delicious smell wafted out from the kitchen, and busy sounds emanated from it. Mrs. Pirrup glanced up as they came in, a smile on her face.

"Hello, boys! Did you have a nice night?"

Damien gave her a winning smile, gazing at Pip from the corner of his eye.

"I know _I_ did."

Pip's cheeks got a rosy tinge to them, and Mrs. Pirrup smiled unwittingly, turning back to the counter.

"Well, you boys are just in time; I just finished making breakfast. It's Phillip's favorite."

They sat down at the table, and she put a plate loaded with food in front of both of them. It was blueberry pancakes with buttered biscuits and freshly sliced peaches on the side. As Damien picked up his fork, Mrs. Pirrup slid gently steaming cups of coffee in front of them, the steam making curly shapes as it worked its way up.

Pip immediately dug in, being careful to keep in manners as he ate. Damien took it more slowly, savoring each bite. Pip had not lied; this was extremely good. He took a drink from his coffee. Mmm, perfect. This was some damn good coffee.

Mrs. Pirrup gave Pip a hug, kissing his hair.

"I have to go to work now, but I'll be back in a couple of hours. Your friend can stay as long as he wants, but don't burn the house down, alright?"

"Okay, mum. Have a good day."

"Thanks, sweetie." She picked up her purse and car keys from the countertop. There was a slam of the front door as she exited, then a car engine and the sound of crunching gravel as she left. Damien leaned back in his chair, sipping his coffee. Pip did the same, his eyes closed in delight.

"Your dreams are _very_ interesting."

Pip's eyes flew open, and he choked, spraying the coffee an impressive distance. Damien looked at him over the rim of his cup, hiding a smile at his excessive display.

"W-what?"

Damien took another sip. "Dreams are fickle and difficult things. Nightmares especially. Most people just focus on one thing, like their demons, and the background or everything else is blurry, undefined, or just not there. But _you_, your nightmare had everything, down to the sharp rocks on the ground. I'm impressed."

Pip looked down shamefully. "So you really were there?"

"Obviously." Damien gave Pip a hard stare. "You woke me up by slapping me across the face. How the fuck do you expect me to _not_ try to find out what the hell caused you to do that?"

Pip's eyes widened. "Oh, God, I'm terribly sorry! I swear to you, I didn't mean it!"

"I know that. That's why you still have your body in one fucking piece."

"Oh...okay."

Damien gave him a long glance. "You must really be scared of your classmates."

Pip blushed. "No! Well, not really." He admitted. "I'm not afraid of them. It's just..."

He looked down. "I feel a bit sad sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because no one seems to like me here."

Damien leaned forward, his eyes piercing. Pip looked up, instantly caught in his fiery gaze. "Why do you put up with it?"

Pip looked sadly at Damien.

"I cannot hold a grudge, Damien. It's simply not in my nature. And besides," his voice grew soft. "If I hate and hate, what is left in me to live happy?"

Damien stared at him, his eyes unreadable. He stood up suddenly, startling Pip.

"Where're you going?"

"Wherever I want."

Pip made as if to stand up too, but was stopped by an invisible force, which seemed to chain him to his chair. Black smoke gathered around Damien, and he grinned at the young blonde.

"Thanks for breakfast." His grin grew wider.

"And about last night. Was it good for you too?"

Pip flushed bright red, his mouth open as if to respond, but Damien was already gone, his deep laughter fading on air.

Damien sat on the roof of the town's hospital, looking out at the city sprawled beneath him. The wind tugged at his raven hair, hiding his face from view. He gave a soft sigh, and the wind below grew stronger, sending a man below flying. He was impaled by a metal rod at a nearby construction site. People started to gather around at the dying man's last screams, and Damien made a snipping motion with his fingers, sending a load of iron industrial bars downwards. The crowd screamed, scattering, but most were too late, and were crushed by the heavy metal. Damien stretched languidly, and a small earthquake ravaged the site, causing a giant sinkhole to form. The construction site crumbled, the metal screeched and moaned, and sank thirty feet. Just in case there were any survivors.

_What a wonderful way to start your day._ Damien laughed. He lay down on the roof, listening to the sirens of ambulances and the screams of bystanders who had been caught in his sinkhole. The hospital was sure going to be busy today.

He wondered lazily what he was going to do about Pip. Teasing him was fun, looking at his blushing face was even more delightful. He wondered if he should go back tonight. Pip and him certainly weren't going to meet up again if he was up here on the hospital roof, so he couldn't be invited back. He grinned, looking up into another perfect cloudless sky. Fuck being invited. He would invite himself. He laughed, and a hidden pocket of underground methane in the sinkhole exploded, turning half of the nearby police force into crispy human bacon.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhhh, I love Damien killing people....I'm such a sadist. 3

**Damien:** (sarcastically) I'm so glad I can provide for your bloody needs.

**Me:** Yes, that's why I love you so, my pretty pet.

**Pip:**I'm not too sure I like how those people died...

**Me:** (evil grin) But I know how you liked waking up this morning...all warm and shit.

**Damien:** Oh, really now?

**Me: **Oh, yes, my beastie, he did.

**Pip:** N-no! No I didn't!!

(Damien grabs Pip)

**Damien: **Can I play with him _now_???

**Me: **Let him go, my evil pet. You only have to wait a couple of chapters.

**Pip:** What?!?!

(Damien sighs, letting him go. Pip runs off.)

**Damien:** You better have something good in wait for me.

**Me:** I do.


	7. My Angel

**Sweet Jesus on a stick!!** Have I got a surprise for you faithful readers out there!!! Heh heh heh....yes, the time has come....or has it? I'm not making any sense...but I don't care! Just read, and enjoy! Oh shit. Wait. I keep on forgetting to mention this, but I have no idea if Pip is adopted or not, so....in here he's not. Thus the name. So, whatever. Anyway, read and enjoy, my faithful pets!!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS!! Just the amazing plotline. Ha, modest, much?**

I wanna dedicate this to all my readers, especially RainbowMunchies, yaoilover1013, and the amazing Fanficitonlover4allfiction!! You all are awesome!!

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
My Angel**

The sun set on the horizon, staining the sky a multitude of colors, from dying orange to velvet purple. It was nightfall, and the city was settling down into the sluggish patterns of a weary hive's nighttime rituals before everyone went to sleep.

Pip was up in his room, lying on his bed and reading a book, when the doorbell rang downstairs. He looked up curiously, but he could hear the patter of his mother's feet as she went downstairs to answer it. He wondered if it was his father, come home early. Then he shook his head. His father would never leave early. He cared more about his work than his family. He returned to his book, rolling over on his belly, then onto his back, his feet resting up on the wall. Pip quickly forgot about the doorbell as he became engrossed in the book, and he was in the middle of a good part when a shadow fell over him, blocking the light. Moving the book from his line of vision, he saw Damien lean over him.

"Is it any good?"

Pip gave a loud squeak, surprise choking any louder sound he could have made. He shot up, and Damien drew back calmly at the same moment, just barely missing being smacked in the head. Pip put his back to the wall, trying to calm his suddenly pounding heart, gripping his book tightly.

"Oh my, that was frightening! My word, Damien, I fear you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Damien chuckled.

"Did my mum let you in?"

"Yeah."

Pip relaxed his hold on the book, letting out a loud exhalation.

"What are you doing here?"

Damien put a hurt look on his face.

"I'm shocked, good chap. Throwing away British decorum like that. How rude." He said, imitating Pip's voice. The resemblance was uncanny, and Pip was a bit creeped out to hear his voice come from Damien's mouth.

"That's...just a little weird, Damien."

"Thank you." He said in a normal voice. Damien sat down next to him on the bed, laying down with his hands beneath his head.

"So, what _are_ you actually doing here?"

Damien closed his eyes calmly, as if he was going to take a nap.

"I'm staying the night here, obviously. What's it look like?"

Pip was stunned. "Huh?"

"You're not deaf, so don't act like it. I'm spending the night."

"But..." Pip fumbled for words. "You didn't want to stay the night the other times I offered, and yesterday was almost a fluke! What made you change your mind so suddenly?"

Opening his eyes, Damien fixed Pip with a sly smile.

"My curiosity."

Pip's cheeks turned a rosy pink, and he didn't even know why. He sat blushing silent next to Damien.

"Does my mum know you're staying over?"

"Yeah. Already asked her. Told her you had invited me after breakfast."

Pip frowned. "But I didn't."

Damien grinned.

"_She_ doesn't know that."

"Damien, it's not very polite to lie to my mum."

"What else did you want me to do? Show up in the middle of the night in your room like a real demon?"

Pip blushed. "No."

"Exactly. I'm inviting myself in a better way than I normally would. So shut up and take it."

Pip sighed.

"All right. Do you plan to eat dinner with us again?"

"Yeah. What's your mom making today?"

"Spaghetti."

"Good." Damien's eyes closed again, and he made himself comfortable on Pip's bed. "Wake me up when it's time for dinner. Don't even think about complaining."

Then he was asleep. Pip looked at him, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, before returning to his book.

* * *

"Damien."

He heard Pip's voice, and Damien's eyes immediately snapped open. Pip's hand was on his shoulder, giving him a gentle shake.

"My mum's got dinner ready downstairs."

Nodding, Damien got up, following Pip downstairs. The dinner tonight, spaghetti with a side of mashed potatoes and raisin studded bread with milk for dessert, wasn't nearly as eventfully interesting as last night's, though the food still amazingly delicious. They sat back in their chairs afterward, as Mrs. Pirrup collected their dishes to wash.

"What would you like to do next?" Pip asked. Damien shrugged.

"Ooh, my mum just got a new movie, you know, the one about that book, _Angels and Demons_? How about we watch it?"

"Sure."

They trooped to the living room, once again settling on the couch. Damien noticed with a surprised pleasure that tonight, Pip sat just a bit closer to him. The previews ran by, and the movie began.

* * *

"I think it's the priest guy." Damien said after a while. Pip looked at him, a bit peeved.

"No, it's not. Wait, really?"

"I don't fucking know. I've never watched this before."

Pip looked away. "Oh. Well, I think it's the Swiss guard captain. He looks suspicious to me. Either that, or that old guy in the Conclave."

"Nah." Damien glanced at him. "Wanna bet money on it?"

"Ha, no thank you. I'm not a gambling man, really. And I'm definitely not going to start now."

"Whatever." Damien leaned back, enjoying the movie. When it finally ended, Damien grinned.

"You would have lost that bet. I knew it was him."

Pip was astounded. "But, why would he kill his own father? That's horrible! After all he did for him!"

"What did I tell you yesterday? Your religion is based on lies and hate, and he's a perfect example of how not even your holy city is safe from its internal rot."

Pip pouted. "Drat. I really did think it was the Swiss guard guy."

Damien chuckled. "You suck."

Pip's pout grew more prominent, and Damien sneaked a peek at him. He felt a bit disappointed that Pip hadn't fallen asleep on him tonight. But somehow throughout the movie, Pip had gotten closer to him on the couch, until he was pressed against the demon's side. That made up for his disappointment.

It had gotten late, and Pip's mother had long gone upstairs to go to sleep. Pip yawned.

"So, you really _are_ going to stay over?"

"No, I'm going to go to your church and hang from it's belfry like a bat." Damien's voice dripped sarcasm. Pip giggled.

"I think that'd be funny to see."

"Shut up."

Pip got up, stretching, and Damien felt another twinge of disappointment as the lithe body left his side. But he quelled it as he, too, got up, trailing after Pip to his room upstairs. He collapsed on Pip's bed once they got there, kicking off his shoes, watching as Pip rummaged in his drawer for pajamas.

"I'll be right back." He bounded out, leaving Damien alone.

Thoughts were running across Damien's mind, mainly about Pip. These strange feelings, these twinges of emotion, were very strange. Nothing of this had ever happened to Damien before, so he was slightly confused, but mainly intrigued. He wondered if he would sleep with Pip again tonight.

As if called, Pip bounced back in, this time wearing soft white cotton pajamas, with tiny silver snowflakes sewn on the fabric.

"You look like a giant fuzzball."

Pip stuck out his tongue at Damien. "These are my favorite, so I don't care."

Damien looked around. The sleeping bag wasn't anywhere to be seen. His unspoken question was then answered by Pip turning off the lights, then jumping onto the bed, snuggling deep under the covers. Damien was surprised, then he let out a burst of laughter. He could see the dark crimson blush on Pip's cheeks as he asked,

"What?"

Damien shook his head. "Nothing." He didn't even have to force him into bed this time. This was amazingly fun! He reached out, pulling Pip closer and ignoring the other's sudden squeak. He breathed in deep. Pip smelled like the earth after a rainstorm. Giving another deep chuckle, he tightened his hold, listening to Pip's rapid heartbeats until they slowed, and he fell asleep.

* * *

He was being watched. Damien awoke quickly, his awareness expanding rapidly. His breathing did not change, and his eyes remained closed, but he knew someone was watching him. He opened his eyes the merest slit, scanning the room secretly.

Pip was watching him, his head propped up by his hand. His blond hair shone silver in the moonlight, and his sky blue eyes were alive with curiosity, his pupils large and darkened, taking him in. They were separated by inches, thanks to Damien's hand still draped over the other's waist. Damien kept still. What was Pip doing? They watched each other for a bit, then Pip reached out, gently taking hold of a lock of Damien's hair. A sweet smile crept onto the blond's face as he played with the strands, turning them softly in his fingers. Damien was like a statue. He didn't really mind.

Then Pip's fingers stopped. After a pause, he sighed delicately, his cheeks turning a rosy pink. Pip bent forward, his eyes fluttering closed, as his lips drew closer to Damien's. Damien's heart nearly stopped in wicked delight. He waited until Pip's hair tickled his cheek, before exploding outwards, grabbing Pip around the waist with both hands and slamming him down on the bed. His legs on either side of him, Damien leaned forward, holding Pip's wrists. That, and the weight of Damien on top of him, made sure that Pip was kept down. The blond struggled at first, but quickly calmed down, his pounding heartbeats making their way clearly to Damien's ears. Blue eyes looked up fearfully at him, terrified of retribution, and Damien grinned.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Pip said nothing, that lovely blush back full force on him.

"Just what were you trying to do, little Pip? Hmm?"

"Nothing!" Pip whimpered. Damien dug in his fingernails into the tender flesh of Pip's wrists, eliciting a small squeak from him.

"Don't lie to me, Pirrup. I saw you lean forward and your eyes close." Damien cocked his head curiously, his scarlet eyes piercing blue ones.

"Why?"

Pip looked away, his slender chest quivering. "...I-I don't know..." He admitted shamefacedly. "I just...I just wanted to."

"Trying to kiss a demon, you dirty little boy." Damien chuckled darkly. "And you call yourself Christian. How shameful is your sin."

Pip turned back to Damien, his eyes pleading with him not to be killed. Damien grinned wickedly at him. It was time to have a little fun.

"Well, if a kiss from me is what you want, then let me give you back your lustful sin."

Before Pip could do anything, Damien dove down, capturing Pip's soft lips. Pip gasped in shock, and Damien took the chance, darting in with his tongue, exploring his wet cave. This was no gentle kiss; it was forceful, rough, Damien snatching dominance and not letting go. Damien took control, showing Pip how to respond on pure sensually lewd instinct. Fire burned deep in Damien's belly, and he ground his hips on Pip's, feeling him moan under his mouth. His tongue flicked against Pip's, demanding a better response, and Pip felt himself moving his mouth in time to Damien's. The demon growled his approval at the response, reveling in Pip's virgin hesitancy, his innocence. Then Damien's canines accidentally pierced Pip's bottom lip, and the blond mewled in sudden stinging pain. Damien hissed softly at the warm scent of the liquid. He licked at the blood, sucking and nipping at Pip's lip, while still grinding into him. Pip gasped and whimpered, only feeling a rush of pleasure, and Damien continued ravaging him with his mouth and tongue, until he was satisfied. He drew back a little, leaving Pip breathing heavily beneath him, his tender lips swollen from the force of the kiss. Damien licked leftover blood from his mouth, his blood red eyes staring hungrily into Pip's.

"Your blood is delicious, little Pip."

Pip only panted, his hand finding its way to Damien's shirt, as if to pull him back. Damien gently tugged it away, sitting up. His hands went down to rub Pip's thighs, long, languid strokes through the fabric that caused Pip to moan, the sound so sensually seductive that Damien literally felt shivers run down his spine. The demon smiled, stopping his movements, and Pip whimpered a protest.

"You're oh, so very innocent, Pip..." Damien chuckled, his eyes lazily traversing Pip's body. So many things he could do, so many curiosities waiting to be explored, but...

"I'm done with you tonight, but don't worry, I'll be back soon." He leaned down, his breath hot on Pip's panting mouth.

"Sweet dreams, angel."

Pip's eyes widened at the goodbye and he gave a mewled protest, but Damien pressed another kiss on Pip, this time just a feathering, the lightest of touches. Then he pulled back, and black shadows gathered around him, and he vanished. Pip lay breathless, sweaty, made helpless by the dark sensual gaze of Damien's scarlet demon eyes, left alone to spend the night in restless insomnia.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes!!! Finally! Some action!! Muahahahaah!!!!!! Oh, shit I had to revise this so many times over, it was so _not_ funny! But I'm happy with the end result.

**Pip:** I...I don't know how I feel about this...

**Me:** What? Damien's amazingly hot mouth on yours? The way he pretty much almost gave you a hand job?

**Pip:** Yes, that! And stop being so vulgar!

**Damien:** (evil smile) I happened to like it very much. You kind of left me blue-balling there, though...

**Pip: **Dear Lord!

**Me:** Hahaha! Sorry, Pip, you're outnumbered here.

(Damien snatches Pip)

**Damien:** Feel like continuing where we left off last night?

**Pip:** Oh my God!!!!!

**Me:** Come on, let him go my pet. I have other things in store for you.

**Damien:** Oh, rly?

(Pip squirms out of Damien's grasp, scampers off)

**Damien:** See, now look what you did. He's escaped.

**Me:** (evil grin) Oh, don't worry. He won't be escaping for long.

**Damien:** I like the way you think.


	8. Midnight Confessions

Why is it that there's almost _no_ Dip fanfics on here? I mean, Dip has four pages of fanfics in the romance section, while Cutters has at least nine!! I mean, half the people I talk to don't even _like_ Cutters!! Well, not that I don't, I actually prefer it to Bunny because it makes so much more sense... but come on people!!! There is not enough Dip love! And while on the subject of Dip love, how come this is my most read story? I'm getting like, 56 hits a day on this thing, and "I'm Still Waiting" only gets 16. And that's my second most read story. I mean, this one is cool and all, but what about my multiple oneshots? They're short for a reason: to entertain and get reviews!! And I can't even put up most of my others, because they all come after my SP series, which I can't update because no one reads it!!! RAWR TO YOU ALL!!!

Anyway, the title says it all this chapter! Yay, finally at the fluff part!!

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Again? Come on, you know I don't own this...**

Let's see, dedications this time go to my favoritest reviewers, Fanficitonlover4allfiction and KATAANGFOREVERanEVER!!! Yah, they've been faithfully reading my story and are the driving force beneath my uber fast updates!! Thank them you gutless beasts who fave and don't review!! You know who you are!! Anyway, on with this show!!

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
Midnight Confessions**

The morning found Pip still awake, clutching his pillow. He sat up as the early morning light filtered into his room, looking around his empty room. It was cold. He shivered, pulling the still smoke-scented covers around his shoulders. Wistfully, he recalled the previous morning; how he had woken up warm and comfortable, with Damien's body heat wrapped around him. It hadn't been cold then.

He sighed. He almost wished that last night had been a dream, but the sleepless night hours had convinced him otherwise. You couldn't dream if you never fell asleep. His lip gave a throb, and Pip gently touched it, feeling the small cut, already scabbed over, joining the one he had gotten when he was beat up. Somehow through their kiss, Damien had never once opened up the wound.

Pip blushed, remembering the action for the hundredth time in the last couple of hours. Heat flooded through him, and he hugged himself around his middle, trying to contain the unfamiliar feelings of lust that rushed through him. He knew that he shouldn't have done it, should never have gotten that stupid idea. But when he had woken up in the middle of the night, his body turned toward Damien's, the demon's arm still around his waist, he couldn't help but think of it. He had propped himself up on one arm, gazing down at the other. Damien's night black hair had fallen across his face so sweetly, and Pip had thought with a smile that he looked so ironically innocent in sleep. He had reached out, playing with his hair. It had been so wonderfully soft against his fingers.

Then, his eyes had been drawn to Damien's lips, and the idea had taken root in his heart. It spread, bloomed, flowered, sending its wicked fruit to every corner of Pip, until he burned with it. He had longed to feel Damien's lips against his, and he paused, his fingers still in Damien's hair. Could he do it? he had wondered. He had glanced at Damien. He was still asleep, and his breathing still came deep and even. He had floundered, hesitated, before the idea had taken hold of his mind, and he found himself drawing forward, his eyes closing.

Then everything had gone to bloody hell, and it had turned out that Damien had been awake. Pip shivered. He had been so terrified. Damien was a fickle person and he had thought that he never would have tolerated Pip's actions. But instead...

Pip blushed furiously, burying his head in the covers. It had taken him by surprise, that first contact. The kiss had been harsh, yes it was true, but Pip hadn't cared at that moment, too caught up in the feeling of Damien's lips on his. He fingered his lip, feeling again that small cut. It had hurt, but oh, by the love of God, it had felt wonderful! The feel of Damien's body on his, his tongue exploring his mouth, his hands upon his thighs, all while the scent of smoke and ash filled his nose. That lustful feeling in Pip's belly grew hotter.

He whimpered. He hadn't wanted Damien to go. He didn't care if Damien had just been screwing around with him, he wanted him back. It had been his first kiss, and the first sign that someone else besides his own mother loved him. Even his father had never showed any signs of loving him. Pip sighed. He didn't think it was very healthy, being attracted to Damien. But he couldn't really help it. He had been like a lost puppy wandering around, looking for a kind pair of hands to pick him up and take him home, but instead meeting only cruel insults and painful kicks. Pip touched his lip again, this time feeling the larger wound. _Very_ painful kicks. Then Damien had walked in, a figure shrouded in shadows and mystery, with a penchant for violent sadism. But instead of killing him, as Pip had fully expected that first day in the park, hiding his fear beneath an adrenaline-induced giddiness, he had tolerated him. At first Pip had thought it was because Damien felt guilt over turning him into a firework, so long ago. Then he realized that Damien probably didn't even know the meaning of the word guilt. Or shame, or embarrassment. But, for no apparent reason, Damien saw fit to talk to him like he was a normal human being, unlike everyone else. It was ironic really, how a demon gave him what no other person did. Acceptance. And though they had only really known each other for five days, Pip had instantly become attracted to him, this scarlet-eyed demon with a darkly sadistic soul who seemed impervious to mortal fear and weakness. Pip believed that underneath that harsh exterior, there was a heart that beat warmly, for why else was Pip alive right now? By now, Pip didn't care if he was evil incarnate, he would have blindly followed Damien into the darkest pits of Hell if he had so wished.

He loved Damien, if only for the sole reason that he didn't push Pip away. But now Pip felt a flicker of uncertainty. What if Damien decided he had had his fun, and left him? He wouldn't do that, right? Pip wouldn't be able to take it. He had taken a bite of the better side of life, and he wouldn't be able to go back to those lonely days where everyone hated him. He didn't want to. Just then, his mother called him from below.

"Phillip, come down for breakfast!"

Pip sighed. Oh well. He started to get up, then let out a yelp, collapsing back on the covers. His wrists hurt. Rolling over onto his back, he pulled down his sleeves, examining the flesh underneath. Dark purple bruises wrapped around his slim wrists, in the exact shape of Damien's fingers. Pip couldn't help but smile. At least Damien had left him something else to remember this night. With a great reluctance, he got up more carefully, letting his sleeves cover the marks, leaving the smoke-scented sheets to pad out of his room.

* * *

The noon sun beat down on the city, as Pip walked out of his house. He had lain in his room for a couple of hours after his mother had left for work, doing nothing, before he had finally been seized with the urge to go and find Damien, wherever he might be. He looked around. Honestly, he had no idea where he was going. Where could he possibly begin to search for the demon? Pip bit on his fingernail thoughtfully for a moment. Maybe he could start at the park. They had been there a couple of times; if he was lucky, maybe he would find him again. He set off down the street, humming a small tune.

The trees quickly came into view, and Pip wandered into the grassy area, peering around. Although it was Sunday, there weren't many people in the park today. The place was practically empty. He walked forward, his eyes scanning the nearby benches. Nothing. He frowned, then caught sight of a tree slightly ahead, from where they had sat two days ago, when Damien had helped Pip with his homework. Putting on a small burst of speed, he entered the tree's shadow. Then his mood dropped. Damien wasn't here either. He sighed heavily, turning around to leave. Then something knocked into him, and he cried out, hitting the tree behind him, hard. Looking up, he saw Craig Tucker and his two buddies, Clyde and Token, looming over him. His heart fluttered in trepidation. He plastered a smile on his face.

"Hello there. How are you fellows doing today? Fine, I hope."

The three looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Did'ya hear that? Frenchie wants to know how we're doing!" Craig laughed.

"Fucking faggot." Clyde agreed, and Token nodded, grinning.

"Um, excuse me, but you're mistaken."

The laughter stopped suddenly, and the three snapped their heads around to look at Pip, like sharks homing in on fresh blood.

"What?" Craig's voice was low, dangerous. Pip looked him straight in the eye, his soft voice heard clearly.

"I'm not French. I'm British."

Pip was staring at Craig, so he was unprepared for the fist that came flying toward him from the left, connecting squarely with his face. Eyes widening, he tripped, stumbling to the ground.

"Nice one, Clyde."

Clyde grunted a response, and Pip felt a pair of hands lift him up, slamming him against the tree. Craig's face was suddenly close to his, his voice hissing.

"You don't fucking correct me, you fucking bitch." He snarled. "If I say you're a fucking Frenchie, then you better take it like the gay faggot you are and speak some fucking french, whether you know it or not! Got that?"

Pip tried to focus, hands weakly trying to push Craig's away. Craig ignored him, pulling back a fist, and ramming it into Pip's face. Pip's head snapped to the side, and he felt his lip open again, crying out in pain.

"Do you fucking hear me, bitch! I asked you if you got it! Answer me, faggot!"

Pip only spat out some blood, which unfortunately, happened to land on Craig's shirt. Roaring in anger, Craig punched him in the stomach, letting go of him. Pip collapsed, coughing horribly. Holding back tears with the practice of someone who's borne worse, he tried to get up. This time Token came forward, giving him a vicious kick. Choking, Pip went down again, his chest fluttering. He couldn't breathe. Craig pushed him up, holding him against the tree. Clyde and Token drew closer, sensing a beat down in the making.

"You get it now?!" Craig growled. Pip whimpered something, trying to call out.

"What was that?"

Pip tried again, this time managing to whisper,

"...Damien..."

Craig scowled. "Who's that, huh? Your gay boyfriend?"

Pip finally got a breath, and he breathed in deep, calling out to the one person who he thought cared.

"_Damien!!_"

A hand suddenly grabbed Craig's shoulder, pulling him back and throwing him to the side with a great strength. Pip fell to the ground, as his support was taken away. Clyde and Token whirled around, facing their new attacker. Damien stood there, fury written clearly on his handsome face. His scarlet eyes flashed in terrible wrath, and the two lackeys suddenly felt an irrational fear seize their minds. Damien drew closer, his eyes piercing them, freezing them to where they stood. His voice was low, dangerous, rumbling with power not meant for the mortal world.

"_Drown in your fears_."

Clyde and Token dropped, their eyes rolling up into their heads, and they lay unmoving on the ground. Turning toward Craig, he picked him up effortlessly, staring down at him. He repeated the words, and Craig fainted, limp when Damien dropped him. Damien looked down contemptfully at the fallen figure for a moment, before coming back to Pip's side. Pip still lay on the ground, panting, clutching his stomach. Damien knelt down, gently picking him up to stand on his feet, draping a supporting arm around the blonde's slender waist. Pip glanced at the figures on the ground.

"W-what did you do to them?"

"Nothing that you need to know about. Come on, let's go."

Damien walked forward, adopting a slow pace so that Pip could keep up. They walked deeper into the park, until they came to another empty bench, half hidden under a willow's dropping branches. Away from prying eyes, Damien led Pip to it, helping him sit down. Pip leaned on him, sweating a bit from the exertion used to walk through the throbbing pain. Damien wrapped an arm around him, drawing him closer. There was silence.

"Why did you come?"

Damien glanced at Pip, his eyes unreadable.

"Because you called me."

Pip chuckled weakly. "You do realize that doesn't make much sense for a reason, right?"

Damien only smiled slightly, saying nothing. For a moment, nothing else was said, and the only sound to be heard was the rustle of leaves moving as the wind blew gently through the trees. Then Pip's weight grew a bit heavier on Damien, and he looked down to see Pip asleep, soft sighs emanating from him. The sleepless night was catching up to him. Damien reached over, wiping away some of the blood still on the other's lip. He sighed, looking up into the weaving branches. He didn't know why he had come at all. He had been wandering the town, wreaking more havoc, when he had felt something, a twinge, a pull. His father had once told him he felt the same thing when people called on him, and Damien had focused, until he heard with clarity the second call, Pip's voice calling out plaintively to him. For a millisecond, he hesitated. Should he go? But then he had decided, and he had stepped into shadows, coming out to where Pip was. Anger was the first thing he felt. He saw those same three guys from before, one pinning Pip to the tree, and the blood on Pip's lip, the bruise on his face. Rage had roared up in him, and he had to restrain himself from killing them right then and there. He didn't think Pip would have particularly liked to see him tear out their hearts and feast on their blood.

Pip gave a small murmur, turning to grip lightly on Damien's shirt. Damien said nothing, surprised by the warm feelings that rushed forth. He tightened his grip on Pip's waist.

He wondered what these feelings were. All his life, he had been surrounded by hate, anger, and sadistic joy over the misery of other's pain. He was familiar with those. They were practically his brothers in life. But these, these new ones that had burned in his belly when Pip moaned in pleasure, the ones that had sparked a sense of sadness when he saw Pip on the ground, unable to get up, the ones that right now were content with Pip in his arms, these confused him. Damien had never felt love before, or thought himself capable of it, so this was very strange to him. _My heart feels heavy,_ Damien mused. _But light at the same time. _He laughed inwardly. _I didn't even know I had a heart!_ He looked down at Pip, feeling slightly possessive over the sylph in his arms. He was familiar with possessiveness.

_If anything else I've asked for has become mine, why can't I have Pip?_ Damien grinned. Why couldn't he? And right then and there, it was settled. If he liked Pip, possibly loved him, and wanted him for his own, then he wouldn't let him go. He was going to be Damien's, and only Damien's, one way or another.

They sat there, Damien holding the sleeping Pip, until the sun started to sink downwards. Then Damien gently picked up his sleeping angel, holding him close. Pip didn't stir. Damien sank into the lengthening shadows, taking Pip home.

* * *

Pip sighed gently, holding his pillow tighter. He slowly rose to awareness, and though he tried to go back to sleep, it eluded him, slipping away from his grasp like smoke through his fingers. He moaned sleepily, rolling over onto his back. A warm hand touched his forehead, and Pip's eyes fluttered open. The room was dark, and even the moon hid behind clouds, so Pip couldn't see much. His eyes slowly grew accustomed to the dark though, and he saw Damien sitting on his bed next to him.

"Damien?" Pip tried to get up, stopped by the pain that flared in his stomach.

"Oww." Pip got up anyway, looking at Damien through sleep-tousled hair. "What are you doing here?" He looked around. "What am _I_ doing here? The last thing I remember is being in the park."

"You fell asleep. I took you home."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-" Pip blushed.

"What?"

"I, uh, I didn't get much sleep after last night." Pip admitted. Damien grinned, bending forward to pull Pip closer to him. Pip willingly went, his blush growing darker as Damien moved back, leaning against the wall and settling Pip in his lap, his legs on either side of him. He wrapped his arms around Pip, the blonde's head resting on his shoulder. Pip felt that warm heat that was Damien wrap around him, and he felt a burst of hopeful joy. Could this be his answer? That maybe Damien _hadn't_ been just playing with him?

"Go to sleep, angel." Damien murmured softly, his voice sending shivers through Pip.

"I-I don't think I can anymore. I've already slept a good deal now."

Damien chuckled, his laugh going straight through Pip. "Let me help you with that."

His left hand traveled up to Pip's forehead, and Pip felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him. His head drooped forward, before Damien made it rest once again comfortably on his shoulder. In his suddenly sleepy state, Pip heard himself ask,

"Why are you being so nice to me? Everybody else here seems to hate me."

Damien was silent for a moment, and Pip didn't think he was going to answer. He was just about to fall asleep again, when he heard the whispered answer, rumbling gently in his ear.

"Because I love you."

Pip felt his heart stop, flutter, then beat again, but sleep took him away before he could say anything.

* * *

Damien breathed in the soft rain scent of the sleeping Pip, thinking. It had felt right. He hadn't known what to say when Pip had asked him why he was nice to him. But those words, spoken on just a whim, an urge, they had felt right. A little bit like a lie, because he still wasn't certain that he could actually truly love, but he accepted it. He loved Pip. And judging by the suddenly erratic heartbeats Pip had had before he had fallen asleep, he could probably be safe in guessing that he did do. The thought made him happy. He smiled. It used to be that the only thing that made him happy was the thought of torturing some souls down by the lake of fire back at home. Now he felt happy because he thought someone loved him. Oh, how far he had come!

He settled back further against the wall, hearing Pip give a sleepy moan. The small blonde squirmed, then rolled around in his arms, curling up on Damien's chest, hooking a leg around Damien's waist. Pip clutched onto his shirt, his sleepy breath blowing seductively onto Damien's neck. Damien suppressed a groan, feeling a tightening in his pants as Pip brushed against him, his soft thigh resting between Damien's legs. Motherfuck, if he wasn't listening to Pip's slowed heartbeat right now, he would have sworn on all things unholy that Pip was completely awake, and fully aware of what he was doing. If that had been the case, Damien would have fucked him senseless right then and there, but it wasn't, unfortunately, so he took a deep breath, contenting himself with running his hands through Pip's hair. It was soft, like silk. Breathing out, his breath ruffling Pip's hair, he closed his eyes, withdrawing easily into that familiar black of a dreamless sleep. The only kind of sleep he had.

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaaaaand, there you go. The start of a beautiful relationship...not. Anyway, I'm pretty satisfied with how this chapter turned out. Sure, this was driving me insane by the time I was actually typing it up, but that was a loooooong while ago. Hey, I'm thinking of uploading everyday and have the very last chapter on Valentine's Day. What do you think?

**Damien:** I think it's an incredibly sappy idea that almost makes me want to puke.

**Me:** Oh, go stuff it up your pipe, pessimist.

**Pip: **I think it's a lovely idea. It's rather romantic, really.

**Me:** Awww, thank you Pip! I'm glad I made Damien profess his love for you.

**Pip:** (blush) Oh, well, yes, I-I suppose it was nice...

**Damien: **Nice, my ass. You practically jizzed your pants when I said it.

**Pip:** (bright red blush) Damien! How vulgar!

(Damien pulls Pip close, holds him tightly around his waist)

**Damien:** (evil grin) You know you liked when I said it.

**Pip:** (deep red blush) Oh my! Um, Damien...let me go?...please?

**Damien:** (pretends to think) Hmmm, nope. I don't think so.

(Me tiptoes out veeeery secretly...)

**Me:** Oh, don't worry, he won't rape Pip just yet. One, it isn't rape if it's consensual XDDD, and two, I have..._other_ plans for that...I'll just wait until he's got Pip half naked before I interf--HOLY SHIT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! NO! NO, NO, BAD DAMIEN! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO UNDRESS HIM THAT FAST!! PUT HIM DOWN, PUT HIM DOWN!!!


	9. Playing Hooky

HOLY POTATO JESUS!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD, I LOVE KATAANGFOREVERanEVER!!! DUDE, SHE DREW ME FANART!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Oh, this chapter is totally dedicated to her right now. But don't think I've forgotten you, Fanficitonlover4allfiction! I know you read it and reviewed and i love you too! Well, yeah, you wanna go check out the fanart, here it is:

http://kataangforeveranever (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Moon-153434057. You know what to do.

**Disclaimer: me no ownie...yah, i know, sad, isn't it?**

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
Playing Hooky  
**

The day dawned bright and cold, and Pip shivered as the ringing of the alarm clock woke him up, pulling the covers tighter around him. It still wasn't enough, so Pip turned, blindly reaching out a hand to try to find Damien, to cuddle up with him and regain some heat. He was met with nothing but blank air. He shot up, his hair a veritable fluff ball of golden blonde. Looking around, he saw nothing but an empty room. He whimpered, pressing the snooze button on his clock. Had it been only a dream? Could it be possible? He got up, but gasped when a shooting line of fire smacked him in the stomach. He lifted up his shirt. The bruise Craig had given him was still there, large, dark and purple. He felt a glorious smile transform his face. It _had_ happened! He suddenly blushed.

Damien had told him he loved him. Pip squealed, rolling around in the covers, and accidentally fell off the bed. Lying spread-eagled on the floor, he breathed out a happy sigh, his heart fit to burst. Then he sat up. Where was Damien, then?

He thought a minute. If he called him, would he come? Like before? He hesitated.

"...Damien?" He called out softly.

Nothing happened. But after a while, a slight tugging pulled at his mind. It was the weirdest sensation that Pip had ever felt, and he shook his head like a wet dog, trying to make it go away. It only got stronger.

"Mmmweehhhhhhh!!!" Pip rolled around on the floor, curling like a cat, pawing at his head for a good moment. He finally got tired, and lay on the floor, panting. When he stopped moving, the feeling abated, to be replaced with one strong urge:

_Come here._

The park. Damien was waiting for him there. Pip bolted up, silent. He didn't know how he did it or what unholy powers he used, nor did he care, but he absolutely _knew_, without a doubt, that Damien was telling him where to go. He frowned. But today was a school day. Could he so blatantly ignore his responsibility and skip school to go see Damien?

Yes, yes he very well could. He dove for his dresser, pulling out some clothes. He bounded for the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way from his closet. He wasn't going to go skip school and meet Damien without being presentable. That would just be rude.

* * *

Pip ran down the sidewalk, following the pulling sensation. A bright smile decorated his face, his hat cocked at a jaunty angle, and though he drew the attention of various passerby, he didn't care. He was on top of the world. The park slowly came into view, and Pip bounced inside, scanning the area. He didn't see Damien anywhere, but that was okay. The feeling in his mind kept pulling him onwards, and he walked deeper into the park, following the trail. The park was completely empty, seeing as it was the beginning of the business week, Monday, and all the adults were working, their younger counterparts in school. Pip reached the drooping willow that he had sat underneath yesterday with Damien, and his smile grew brighter. Damien sat on the bench, leaning back casually as if he owned the place. Which he probably could make happen.

The mind tugging faded as Pip got closer, and so did his giddiness, to be replaced by an overwhelming shyness. Giving Damien a meek smile, he sat gingerly on the edge of the bench, as if poised for flight. He hesitated. What now? Damien chuckled, reaching over to pull him to his side. Pip squeaked, reaching up to gently clutch at the arm now slung over his shoulder. He fidgeted, gazing up slowly at Damien. A question burned on his tongue, demanding to be asked. Damien, as if sensing it, turned his head toward him, glancing down. Pip's voice was anxious as the question won, crawling out of his mouth.

"Did...did you really mean what you said? Last night?"

Damien looked down at him silently for a moment, then leaned forward, taking Pip by surprise as their lips touched. This kiss was different than the first time, more tender, not nearly as rough. Damien took the lead again, being careful not to open up Pip's so recently split lip. Pip, after his initial shock, deepened the kiss, pressing his slender body closer to Damien. The raven-haired demon showed his approval by wrapping both arms around him, pulling Pip closer to him, enfolding him in heat. Damien flicked his tongue against Pip's lips, and Pip couldn't help but acquiesce, parting them to his silent request. With an open invitation, Damien slipped in his tongue, exploring inside. Pip moaned under his mouth, trembling in Damien's arms. The need for air had Pip pulling back after a while, and Damien let him, but never once enlarged the distance between them. He smirked.

"Does that answer your question?"

Pip nodded breathlessly, his face burning. He settled back against Damien, leaning his head on the other's shoulder. On the outside, he was meek and shy, but on the inside, he was leaping for joy. Damien really _did_ love him! Pip glanced up at Damien.

"You seem very..._relaxed_ about all of this." Pip commented demurely. Damien ruffled his hair.

"Because I already decided you're mine. This is practically just instant gratification."

Pip was shocked. "...when did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh. Okay, then." Pip fell silent again, unsure of what to do next. He'd never had a friend before, much less an intimate relationship between anyone. This was all very new to him. Thankfully, it was Damien's turn to ask a question.

"Why didn't you still run away when I tried to scare you, the first time we met again? Why do you...'love' me?"

Pip blushed furiously, unable to look up. How could he answer that? Damien poked him in the side after a moment, waiting for an answer. The blonde hesitated, trying to put it into words. His voice came out soft.

"You're a demon, the Antichrist, the person who's supposed to bring about the end of the world as we know it, but...you're nice to me. You talk to me. You've saved me from people who want to hurt me. You don't push me away...I don't care what you are." Pip looked up toward Damien, his blue eyes shining with trust. "To me, you're the only person who's ever shown me the smallest bit of kindness."

Damien was astounded. Pip's reasons were so...pure and _innocent_. He was a lost puppy, finally finding a master he could follow, that he could give his heart to. And Damien had unwittingly become that person. He himself didn't exactly know why he loved Pip, why he felt attracted to this fragile mortal that confused him with his white soul and bright smile. But Pip already had it all figured out for himself. It made Damien feel almost...inadequate. And _that_ was something he had never felt before.

He rested his head on Pip's, murmuring,

"You do realize that _that _doesn't make much sense, right? There's absolutely no reason to why you should ever love a demon."

Pip made a dissenting sound. "Well, _I_ have one. So it happens to make complete sense."

Damien laughed. "You're an adorable angel."

Pip was silent.

"Why do you call me that? That's the third time already you called me that."

"Because your soul is white. Like an angel's. But yours doesn't burn to look at."

Damien could feel the heat spread over Pip's face as he took that in.

"I-Is that one of the reasons that you like me so much? That you say you l-love me?" Pip asked hesitantly.

"Not really. It annoyed the fuck out of me the first time I met you again." Damien chuckled. "But I like it now, even though it's not the real reason I love you."

He gripped Pip tighter, closer, leaning down to whisper in Pip's ear,

"I love you because you never expect anything from me..."

His breath tickled Pip's neck now.

"Because you love me as I am..."

Damien's hands slipped under Pip's shirt to rest their warm heat on his sides. Pip mewled at the contact, his breath coming a little faster. Damien nibbled gently on his tender neck, murmuring,

"Because I love the sounds you make..."

His hands started a slow crawl down to Pip's waistline, plucking softly at the tops of Pip's pants. Pip moaned, squirming, panting slightly as he blushed red. Damien kissed the soft skin of Pip's neck, sending shivers through him.

"Because you're so cute..."

Damien's hands slipped silently under his waistband, fingering the edge of Pip's underwear. Pip gasped breathlessly, arching slightly under Damien's touch. Pip felt Damien's warm tongue swipe gently behind his ear, and Pip lost any ability he might have had left to speak, letting out a long moan as the heat spread throughout his body. He felt Damien's chuckle again, vibrating through his chest, and hot on his neck.

"Because I want _you_..."

Damien turned him around, pushing him down on the bench. Leaning over him, Damien kissed Pip again, his tongue entering his angel's mouth, leading him in a sensual dance of carnal lust. Pip whimpered as the heat spiraled faster, hotter, in his belly. Damien spread Pip's legs, crawling closer to him, his hands unbuttoning Pip's maroon blazer, undoing the bowtie he wore. Damien pulled away from Pip, his eyes molten pools of hot blood as he stared down at Pip, ignoring the mew of protest Pip made. Pip gazed up at him, his breath coming heavy, his own pupils darkened with unfamiliar lust.

"Damien..." Pip tried, his voice soft, as he reached for Damien's shirt.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now." Damien growled. Pip's eyes widened, a bit of fear appearing in the blue depths as he took in those bluntly spoken words. Damien dove down, again capturing those soft lips, leading Pip until the blonde was panting underneath him, his face flushed in that lovely scarlet blush. Damien pulled off the bowtie, tugging down the collar of his shirt, brushing his lips against Pip's now-exposed collarbone.

"I could do it..." He whispered, his husky voice reaching Pip's ears clearly. "I could do it, and you wouldn't stop me." He kissed the sensitive skin, feeling Pip quiver beneath him.

"_I would make you want it._"

Pip mewled as he lay there, his hands on Damien's shoulders, unable to decide if he wanted him to stop or keep going. Then Damien pulled away, staring down at Pip with a slightly triumphant expression.

"But I'm not. I want to enjoy you some more before I fuck you senseless." Pip squeaked at the blatantly lewd statement, flushing darker. Damien pulled Pip up, tilting his head up for another kiss.

"And I don't just _say_ I love you. I know it." Damien murmured against his lips. "And you should too."

He pressed another kiss to Pip's half-open mouth.

"I love you." He whispered, breathing in Pip's rain-scent. "Tell me you love me too, angel."

Pip shivered at the command, his heart pounding. "...I love you too, Damien." He said softly, his mind still in a daze after the assault of kisses.

"Good." Damien stood up suddenly, leaving the bench. Pip looked at him, confused.

"Where are you going?" Pip asked, reaching out to him. Damien took his hand, pulling him off the bench too.

"You mean where are _we_ going. If you're skipping school, I'm not about to waste the damn day sitting around on a fucking bench." Damien grinned wickedly.

"Where do you want to go first?"

* * *

They passed the day in a whirl, Damien taking him around the town, then to places Pip had never seen before. It turned out that when Damien had said no place was denied to him, he had actually _meant_ it. Damien took Pip to a beach in sunny Florida, where the water was just barely cold and the breakers pushed you down when you sat too close to the shoreline. Pip jumped straight in after taking off his jacket and shoes, laughing as the small waves bobbed him up and down. He had never seen the ocean before. It was beautiful, the sun sparkling over a crystal clear sea, emerald green at the shore, sapphire blue near the horizon, and twenty different mixes of green and blue in between. Sure, there were a couple patches of mystery seaweed floating around, but rain and storms were commonplace in Florida, and everyone knew the sea got dirty after a storm. After Pip had dried off, Damien whisked him away to New York City, with it's neverending lights and busy streets. The air was rife with the chatter of people and the honking of horns, the buildings looming over you and blocking out half of the sky. They wandered the crowded streets around a busy square, Pip's eyes reflecting every shining light and window, so full of things to see: from books to clothes, to toys and a chocolate store that almost made you cry when you smelled the sugar and chocolate that wafted from the opened door, and even a pet store, the barks, mews, caws and squeaks filling the air around them. Pip went inside almost every one, entranced by every wonder to be seen. All in all, it was a hell of a first date.

Damien was silent, barely saying a word, but the triumphant smile on his face said it all. When the sun started to set, Damien took him home. They walked into the house, and were met with Pip's mother. She hugged Pip warmly.

"Phillip, I got a call from school that you skipped today." She accused, but her voice was light, her eyes smiling.

"Next time, tell me, so I can pack you and your friend a lunch. I don't want you boys to get hungry." She admonished lovingly, bustling back into the kitchen. Pip smiled. He loved his mother.

* * *

A week passed in a blur. Pip went to school, where he walked with a new bounce in his step. His old problem, the bullying from Craig, Clyde and Token was non-existent now. They didn't even glance his way anymore. Pip wondered just what Damien had done to them, but he thought it was better off not to ask. Afterward, he would meet with Damien, and they would walk around town, or sit in the park, or whatever else popped into Damien's mind. They never held hands, but that was only because Damien's arm was always wrapped so tightly around his waist that holding hands was redundant with the tiny distance between them. Kisses were frequent, and Pip would always be surprised when Damien would pull him into a secluded corner or empty alley to take advantage of his willing lips.

Damien was surprisingly good when it came to finding those secluded corners.

At night, Damien would sleep over. Mrs. Pirrup never minded. When the moon rose and the house was silent, Pip would crawl into bed with Damien, cuddling close to the demon he loved. Damien would hold him close, and Pip would fall asleep to the alluring heat that enveloped him, while the other fell asleep to the gentle beat of Pip's heart. And Pip never had a nightmare.

But for Damien, though he never dreamed, it was going to be one.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooooooh......the suspense! The cliffhangers!! The AWESOMENESS!!! XD. Anyway....I've counted, and there aren't enough chapters left to update everyday, but the last chapter _will_ still be out on Valentine's Day. Remember that. I'm telling you this now for all those readers out there who're gonna be screaming later. But yeah, I totally love this!! It was nothing but mushy fluff and I love it!!! I've been waiting to put this up 3!!

...

...

**Me:** Dude, where's my Dami-beast and sexto-I mean, Pip? They usually say something by now...hello? Damien? Pip? Where are you?

**Craig:** They left a loooong time ago.

**Me:** Oh my God, Craig!! Hey, I haven't seen you since last chapter! How're you doing?

**Craig:** ...you're a bitch, you know that? I still have nightmares.

**Me:** Awww, I'm sowwy. Why hasn't Tweekie made it better?

**Craig:** He's too busy running from gnomes.

**Me:** Ouchie. So, do you know where Damien and Pip are?

**Craig:** Pip's trailer. Damien said something about...Pip and 'finally getting his prize'.

**Me:** OH MY GOD, NO!

**Craig: **Yeah.

(Me runs off to stop Damien)

**Craig: **Hah, stupid. Damien's asleep and Pip's in the bathroom. Fucker. That what she gets.

(Craig flips her off and leaves)

....

....

(far off in the distance...)

**Me: **Hey!!!


	10. Stolen From Me

The time has come. The time is now. It calls us to the blackness with a herald's trumpet, and none can escape it's wrath....LET'S BRING ON THE ANGST BITCHES!!!! If you guys hate me for this, I don't care. Write your own Dip fic or something.

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie. Just the plotline, and I'm pretty certain I own that, otherwise I'm in trouble. XD**

I love you all, my faithful readers, remember that, okay? And Fanficitonlover4allfiction, you better finish that fanart! XDDD Don't make me hunt you down! It'll be Stephen King's _Misery_ all over again!!

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
Stolen From Me**

The next Sunday night, Damien was curled up with Pip on his bed, rubbing his hand absently on the blonde's belly as they lay together in the darkened room. Pip turned his head, looking back at Damien. His raven-haired lover had been abnormally quiet today. Pip touched Damien's hand, stopping the circles he traced on his stomach.

"Are you alright, Damien?"

Damien glanced down at him, a bit startled.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm good."

Pip slipped his hand in Damien's, squeezing gently. "Are you certain?"

Damien smiled at the concern in Pip's voice. He kissed Pip's neck, his breath whuffing hotly on the skin. Pip squealed as the familiar burning started, giggling.

"I'm fine. Now go to sleep, angel." Damien whispered.

Pip turned toward him, burrowing closer in his arms. He sighed softly.

"Good night, Damien."

"'Night, Pip."

Damien held him close, and Pip soon fell asleep, his angelic face surrounded by that white aura. Damien studied him for a bit, silent and watchful. The moon had risen high in the sky when he finally moved, carefully slipping out from his grasp, laying Pip's head tenderly on the pillow. Getting out of bed, he slipped on his shoes, then vanished, reappearing on an empty street in South Park. The cold night air hit him, but he shrugged it off. Pip had looked so innocent in bed, from the blonde hair that spread out beneath him, to that third button he had forgotten tonight on his shirt, granting Damien a peek of his soft virgin flesh. He growled. And that was the problem. Pip was _too_ innocent. When Pip died, he would never join him in Hell. He would go straight to Heaven, where he deserved. And where Damien could never follow. So he needed to do something about that. He needed to darken Pip's soul, just enough so that Pip could go with him. He thought a moment, walking down the street. He had thought that having a relationship with a demon was sin enough, but apparently, it wasn't. He wasn't even sure that having sex with Pip would put a blemish on his soul, even though he was pretty certain that you weren't supposed to have sex with fallen angels, demons, or their fallen children. Man, God needed to write some sort of rule book on this kind of stuff. One that _hadn't _been fucked up by humans.

This wasn't exactly the sort of thing you planned for your beloved, but Damien felt no guilt. Pip was his, and he needed to find a solution. Maybe he could get Pip to kill a couple of animals. But Pip would never do that. He loved animals. And he would cry so much over it, begging for forgiveness, that his soul would still be white. Hmm. Well, the easiest thing for Pip to do to go to Hell for certain was renounce God completely. But would Pip do that? For him? Doubtful. And it was hard to come back to the holy fold after that, if he even agreed. You had to be re-baptized, then absolved of second sin by a three priests, each one representing part of the trinity in the name of their Lord...all this stupid junk.

Damien sighed, looking up to the stars.

He needed to fix this, fast. He didn't like loose ends, and this was a fucking big loose end. He wanted to make sure Pip would be his, no matter what happened. He kept on walking, his footsteps slow and silent on the dark sidewalk.

* * *

Pip woke up slowly, the moonlight shining down gently on his bed. He reached out for Damien, but he wasn't there. Sitting up, he looked around, eyes bleary. Damien was nowhere to be seen. He touched the area where Damien had been. The sheets were still warm. So he hadn't left too long ago. Okay. Yawning, Pip looked toward his pillow. He _could_ go back to sleep, but he didn't really feel like it. And he didn't really like sleeping without Damien, either.

He got up, stretching languidly. Maybe he could catch up to him, wherever he was. He put his feet in fuzzy blue slippers, putting on a jacket. Tiptoeing quietly down the hall, Pip padded down the stairs, opening the front door silently. Slipping outside, he closed the door behind him. Looking up and down the street, he started walking slowly. Maybe he would try the park. That was where they almost always went. Maybe Damien had gone there, although for what reason Pip could not fathom.

The blonde hummed a merry tune as he went along, thinking on the past week. He had never felt so happy before, and he loved it. Damien was everything he had ever wanted: a person who cared about him, who was loyal, who held him tight, who knew just what they wanted so Pip would never have to be left floundering in confusion on how to please them, who was just the slightest bit commanding, so Pip could follow happily and focus on doing it just the way they wanted him to.

Pip had never thought about other guys before, or girls for that matter, because no one paid any attention to him in a good way. But now that he had met Damien, he didn't care if loving him classified him as gay. No one could deny that it felt good to hear someone say 'I love you' to them. And if other people could have love, why couldn't Pip? He had waited so long for even a sliver of the feeling, and it was high time he got it.

As it was dark, the trees seemed to sneak up on Pip, until he suddenly found himself crossing the street that bordered the large park. His feet finding the gravel trail, Pip walked forward, looking around eagerly. He couldn't see Damien, but maybe it was because it was so dark. He continued on his way, and in about a minute, his mood dropped. Damien was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't in the park. Pip sighed. Oh well, he had tried.

Drawing a breath, Pip opened his mouth to call on Damien. And froze when he felt the cold steel settle on his neck.

"Don't even think of calling out." A low voice growled.

"Turn around."

Pip did as he was commanded, his heart thundering in his chest. A strange man was standing in front of him. His clothes were askew, and his eyes were wild. Pip could clearly smell the alcohol on his breath. And he was pointing a knife at him, moving it from his neck to his belly. The man glanced around anxiously, the knife trembling in an unsteady hand.

"Give me all your money, now. I don't want to have to hurt you, so just take it out." He said. Pip hesitated, and the man pressed the knife in deeper to his stomach, so that Pip felt it through his open jacket and thin pajamas.

"What the hell are you waiting for? I said give me your money!!"

"I-I don't have any money on me." Pip said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Don't lie to me!" The man pushed it in deeper, and Pip whimpered. His voice was trembling in fear as he tried to reason with the man.

"Please, I'm telling the truth. I'm in my sleeping clothes, and I just went out for a walk. I don't have any money on me. Why would I?" Pip's had went slowly to his jacket, and the man's eyes widened.

"Don't move!"

"Look, I'm just going to show you." Pip said soothingly, reaching into his pockets. He flipped them inside out, showing that there was nothing there. "The only pockets I have are in my jacket. I don't have _anything_ on me."

The man hesitated, withdrawing the knife a bit. He muttered wildly to himself.

"Oh, God, I'm so fucked...what do I do...I can't go home like this...she's gonna leave me...she's gonna leave me..."

His eyes focused on the quivering Pip. His eyes narrowed.

"It's all your fault. If you'd had some money on you, it wouldn't have to be like this. It's all _your fault_!!"

He lunged forward with a harsh cry, and plunged the knife in deep into Pip's chest. Pip's eyes widened, and he gave a soundless gasp. The man pulled out the knife with a wet sucking sound, and Pip collapsed on the ground. The man looked at him in horror.

"Oh, God, what did I do? Oh my God, I didn't mean it, oh, I didn't mean to do it!" He turned and fled into the dark, leaving Pip to bleed on the cold ground.

Pip couldn't breathe. It hurt. It hurt so bad. What had happened? It was all so quick and the pain hurt so, so much...

Tears left his eyes to wander down his cheeks as he tried to suck in a breath. He coughed, and blood burbled up, splattering onto his pajamas. Wheezing, he tried to call out, but only more blood came up. His chest fluttered as he tried again. This time he succeeded. He whimpered softly.

"...D...Damien..."

* * *

Damien froze, his heart pounding. Oh, Father, no!

"Pip..."

He ran, ebony smoke and ash swallowing him up.

* * *

Shadows whirled black as Damien stepped out next to Pip, his eyes widening at the sight of the blood spreading on Pip's shirt.

"_Pip!!_"

He knelt down, gently cradling his bloody angel. Pip tried for a smile, but he spasmed, coughing out dark red liquid. Damien's nose burned with the scent of blood, and he ripped open Pip's shirt to look at the wound. It was deep and blood oozed up from its depths. One look told Damien everything. Pip's lung had been pierced, and was filling up with blood. It was too much. Pip was going to die.

There was nothing he could do. The son of Satan could not be blessed, or cursed, with the gift to heal. That was for the light, and the light alone. His eyes burned and his throat closed up, but no tears came. Demons could not cry. He slipped his hand into Pip's, holding him tight. Looking down at him, he realized he couldn't ask him to give up his God. He wasn't going to deny him entry to paradise, no matter how much it hurt his own heart.

"Damien..." Pip whispered. "I'm so glad you're here..."

Damien nodded silently, his heart cracking, ready to break. Damien's voice was low, husky.

"Pip, you're going to go to sleep, and you're not coming back."

Pip frowned slightly, his eyes bleary.

"I'm going to die?"

Damien nodded again, unable to speak. Pip, amazingly, smiled.

"You're going to come with me, right? You're not going to leave me alone?"

Damien's heart broke as he heard the softly-spoken question, so full of hopeful love. He shook his head slowly.

"I can't go where you're going."

Tears flowed again down Pip's cheeks, and he cried out,

"I don't want to go if you can't come! Please, Damien, don't leave me!" He whimpered brokenly. "I don't want to be alone again."

Damien held him tighter, trembling. "Don't worry. You're not going to be alone. You're going to a better place."

Pip only whimpered again. "Damien...can you hold my hand, please?"

Damien looked down. He had never let go of Pip's hand. He put a smile on his face, looking back at the nearly-gone Pip.

"Anything for you, angel."

Pip sighed contentedly. His chest rose and fell slowly for a moment, and he struggled to breathe. In books, death was cold, but he only felt warm. He felt so sleepy. Was it time to go yet? No, not so soon...he looked up at Damien.

"Damien..."

"Yeah?"

Pip coughed weakly, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. He focused his eyes again on his beloved.

"Can you kiss me?"

Damien smiled, leaning forward to press a tender kiss on Pip's quivering lips.

"I love you..." He murmured gently on his skin, tasting the blood. Pip smiled sweetly.

"...I-I lo-" He gave a shuddering gasp, and his eyes widened. Then they went blank, glazing over, and he gave one last exhale. His body went limp, and Pip died.

Damien saw his soul fade, and he clutched him tighter as his heart's broken pieces shattered into fragments, stabbing deep into his own soul.

Looking up, he howled out his anger to the sky, wishing that he could cry.

* * *

**A/N:** It would be a lie to say I did not cry when I wrote this. I _did_ cry. But I am not sorry. This is the way things were meant to be.

(A loud roar is heard in the distance)

**Me:** Aaaand, here comes karma...

(Damien flies out of dark smoke, lunging forward and pinning me by my throat to a wall)

**Damien:** What did you do to him?!?! _Where is he, you fucking bitch?!?!_

**Me:** (slightly choking) H-he's...he's i-in a better pl-place...

**Damien:** The only place he should be is next to _me_!!!! Bring him back! Bring him back or I swear on my Father I'll rip your throat out right now!!!

**Me:** Heh, Damien, you...y-you couldn't k-kill me if you t-tried.

(Damien roars, his free hand swinging around to complete his threat. He freezes.)

**Damien:** What the fuck is this?!?! Let me go so I can drag your soul to Hell with me! I'll give you the torture you deserve, fucker!!

**Me:** Damien, Damien...you can't kill me. You know that. Just accept it, my pet. Pip is dead.

(Damien glares at me, then lets me go)

**Damien:** I'll never forgive you. You better hope your soul is pure enough to escape my grasp, because I shall be very happy to see you in Hell.

(Damien walks off, shoulders hunched, alone)

**Me:** (sighs) I know, Damien...I know...


	11. Final Goodbye

Yeah, I get that you didn't like the last chapter. And thanks to for pointing out the mistake on there. It is now fixed. And if you didn't like the last chapter, then I don't think you'll like this one. But whatever. Yeah, I know it's really short, but deal with it okay? Dude, I was crying when I wrote this. No joke. Just in case you think I'm heartless for killing Pip. I'm not. But anyway, read and enjoy. Now, I'm not gonna update until Valentine's Day, so shut up and don't whine when you don't get anything until then, okay?

**Disclaimer: The only thing I'm taking credit for is the plotline. Nothing else.**

And guess what?!?! I have more fanart!!! From the illustrious Fanficitonlover4allfiction, it's a scene from "Movies Before Bedtime". Hooray!! Okay, the link is, http://animelover4allanime (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Dip-Watching-a-Movie-153733991 Again, you know what to do.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
Final Goodbye**

Leaves blew on a bitterly cold wind, sending them floating and whirling down like earth-colored tears. The sky was dark and overcast, pregnant with heavy rainclouds just waiting for the signal, at which they would unload their melancholy burden on the world below. It was a despairing and miserable day, as was fitting the sad burial of a poor soul too innocent to survive in a cruel world.

It was the day of Phillip Pirrup's funeral.

The cemetery was empty, save for two lonely figures who stood beside a coffin, ready for interment. Mrs. Pirrup was one, veiled in black lace, sobbing out pitifully her violent sadness at this betrayal. The robbing of her only son.

Damien was the other.

Cloaked in ebony night, he stood silent a couple steps away from Pip's crying mother, his face a mask of stony, unemotional blankness. He had seen Pip earlier, lying so peacefully in that wooden box. He had seemed so small in death.

His beloved's face had worn an expression of tranquility that Damien truly envied at this moment; his emotions were a turbulent whirlwind of grief that threatened to bring him to his knees, yet he stood tall, if only for the fact that Pip would have hated to see him beaten down.

His eyes flicked toward Mrs. Pirrup. She was the only one. Not a single other living soul had bothered to come bear a final witness. Damien felt his depression worsen. How long had Pip struggled to be loved, to be seen and cared for, only to have failed so bitterly in the end? The kids at school which had tormented the better part of his life were nowhere to be seen, not even bothering to skip school to attend. Nobody cared for the sad soul, once bright-shining, now long-gone for better places, who's body lay so softly in it's final resting place.

Not even his father could be bothered to show up. And though Damien had never met the man, he hated him. Hated him for the fact that he could so blatantly ignore the funeral of his only son.

Mrs. Pirrup, as if sensing his eyes upon her, looked up, her eyes puffy and bloodshot, a testament to her grief. She took a step closer to him, laying a trembling hand on his arm. She tried to smile through her tears, ending out more like a pained grimace.

"Damien, how lovely of you to come to...to Phillip's..." She burst out in tears again. In a heartbeat, Damien did the unexpected and gently embraced her, holding her steady.

"He wasn't ready! He wasn't ready to go like this!" She wept, tears falling on Damien's clothing. "He had so much to live for! My baby, my poor poor baby...I just want him back...I miss him so much......oh, my little Phillip, I love you so much!"

Damien patted her back, and when he spoke, his voice came out low and husky.

"Pip loved you very much, Mrs. Pirrup. He loved you like no one else." He paused, his throat closing up, but still no tears came for him. No blessed release of this damned, Hell-forsaken pain.

"And he'll always love you. He's looking down from a much better place, and one day, you'll join him there, and you'll never be apart again."

_But not me._ Damien thought sadly.

_I'll never be with him again._

Mrs. Pirrup drew back a bit, looking at him with watery eyes. This time her smile came out a bit better.

"Thank you, Damien. You're a lovely boy."

She gazed at him, this time a bit confusedly.

"You know, Pip never once mentioned you, but then suddenly, you were there, and you were all he talked about." Her brows furrowed. "Even if it's too late now, I'd like to know, just what were you to my dear Phillip?"

Damien took slow steps to the coffin, laying a heavy hand on its surface, so covered with white flowers. It was a white that didn't do justice to Pip's pure soul. His head bowed forward, and Mrs. Pirrup's heart almost broke again as she saw the indescribable sadness and despairing grief that was etched so clearly onto his face. Damien's voice was soft as he finally admitted what he had so vehemently denied in the beginning.

"He was my friend."

* * *

Damien stood on top of a lonely hill, overlooking South Park. His face was blank, his heart a black pit of emptiness. The city's inhabitants rushed around like ants, unaware of his existence. He looked down at them. There was nothing left for him here. He turned his back on it, vanishing in a swirl of heated ash and smoke.

The sting of brimstone and perpetual fire met his nose as he stepped out, on the shores of the spitting lake of fire. A demon minion flew from the sky, landing next to him.

"Master Damien! Your unholy father is most displeased with your absence, he demands-" He got no further. With a swipe of his hand, Damien sent him into the lake of fire, where he joined the other damned souls in mortal agony.

Damien strode toward the center of Hell, his footsteps leaving behind burning marks on the black stone underneath. Fire swirled around his legs, flickering red and gold. Not even moving his hands, stone crumbled to ash as he passed, souls were set aflame, and the very ground trembled as he walked. His heart was stone, and Damien preferred it that way. His place was here, and when his father told him he was ready to go up, he would come back to Earth, and destroy it all.

* * *

**A/N:** (sigh) Damien doesn't like me anymore....not that I blame him, but still. I don't have anyone to talk to anymore. Sheesh, just because that other Dip oneshot I wrote was sad, doesn't mean this one is. Well, it is, as of right now, but come on! Get over it already!

**Craig:** Dude, seriously? You just killed off Pip. How the hell would _you_ be taking it if someone did that to you?

**Me: **But you have to understand!!! I _had_ to do it!!!

**Craig:** Had to do it, my ass! You just couldn't stand that they were having a good relationship! You just _had_ to fuck it up!

**Me:** You don't get it!!

**Craig: **There's nothing to get! You're just a sadistic bitch who hates having someone's love life work out when yours is pathetically failing!!!

**Me: **....

**Craig:** ...I'm sorry. I didn't mean that.

**Me: **No, you did. It's alright, you just can't see it. But you will. You'll all see later. Then I'm gonna have you all on your knees, begging my forgiveness.

(Me turns, walks away)

**Craig:** (sigh) Dammit, that went over well.


	12. The Title's Too Long, So It's Down There

OKAY!!!! THIS IS IT!!! THE FINAL ONE!!! THE LAST CHAPTER, NO MORE, NO MAS, YA ES TODO!!!! Alright, we've been through our ups and downs, and this has been really fun, but I'm afraid it's come to a close now. I'd like to thank all of my faithful readers, even those that didn't review and only left me with Story Alerts. Those little email alerts pinged up my mood when I was down, and I love you all for it!!

I'd especially like to thank Fanficitonlover4allfiction and KATAANGFOREVERanEVER both equally, (stop competing, I love you both!!), as well as trulybliss08, Bambi4ever, Chemical-euphoria, EpicInTheLibrary, Victorianne Dream, Nish095081, xRainbow-Smutx, RisaShootingStar, Yumi loves the darkness, and Corinnthe for all your wonderful reviews!! Thank you so much for sticking with this!!! So, now, we venture on our last journey on this, and it it now that we find out what truly happens at the end!!! Read, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Nope. No rights here. Don't own, never will. There. Happy Valentine's Day!!!!  
**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve  
A Damned Better Ending, So It Better Not Be Forgotten**

_A Month Later...._

Damien stood at his window, staring down at his father's domain. The ash was especially thick today, and his father was having a celebration down below. It was the anniversary of Damien's unholy birth, and the red wine flowed like blood, and the howls were loud on the air.

Though it was his day, the day he turned nineteen, he felt no urge to join in the dark revels below. He hadn't felt the urge to do anything except torture damned souls and throw more minions into the lake of fire since Pip had died.

A knock at his door derailed the train of his thoughts, and he turned irritably.

"Come in."

The door opened, and one of his father's demon minions stepped in.

"Your father commands your presence below." He said in a gravelly voice.

"I'm not going down to his fucking party. I don't care that it's my birthday." Damien growled, the temperature rising slightly. The demon gave no indication of fright, his yellow eyes blank.

"Your father commands your presence in the throne room, not on the grounds. He has a message to deliver."

"I'm. Not. Going." Damien snarled.

"He says it is very important. You must come down."

Damien roared in fury, flicking his wrist. A dagger of fire appeared, and buried itself in the stomach of the demon. The demon winced, but made no sound as it burned him. Damien looked at him interestedly.

"What rank are you?"

"57th."

Damien raised an eyebrow. "You've got more balls than the Demon-General. Alright. Tell my father I'll be down in a moment. Now leave me." He turned his back on the demon, and the fire dagger disappeared. The demon bowed, and left, leaving the door open for Damien's departure.

Damien went back to the window. He didn't want to go talk to his father. He didn't feel like doing anything today. Or yesterday, or the day before, or any other day after today. He sighed. Crossing to the door, he stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Five minutes later, he was outside his father's throne room. Opening the door, he walked in. His father sat at the end, leaning back in his dark ebony throne as the twin rivers of lava flowed down impressively behind him. He waved Damien in.

"Hi, Damien, happy birthday!" Satan said cheerfully. Damien scowled. Fucking damnation, his father could be so gay sometimes.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I happen to have a very special birthday present for you today! Just for you!!"

Damien expression grew darker. "I don't want it."

Satan shook his head, smiling. "I think it'll make you very happy..."

"Nothing makes me happy. I don't want your fucking present."

"But, son, you've been so down lately. This will make you feel better." Satan said soothingly. "Come on...don't you want at least a peek?" He teased.

"_I don't want it!!_" Damien screamed, and the lava rivers exploded, spraying their fire violently around them. "_Don't you fucking get it?! I don't want a party! I don't want a present! I don't want to feel better! I don't want ANYTHING!!!_" Damien whirled around, turning his back on his father. He was going back to his room. This entire day was pissing him off. Striding forward toward the entrance, he froze as a soft voice called out his name.

"Damien?"

...

...huh?

Damien's heart gave a sluggish leap. It couldn't be. Could it? Damien turned around slowly, unable to believe his ears. His eyes widened. Pip peeked out from behind his father's throne, his face anxiously hopeful. Stepping out, he stood there hesitantly, his white aura pulsating gently. Satan patted his head.

"He's just throwing a tantrum." Satan reassured him. He pushed him toward Damien. "Go on, you can go to him if you want." Pip glanced at Satan anxiously, before padding meekly toward Damien. Standing in front of him, he gazed up shyly at the stunned demon, a gorgeous blush spreading across his face.

"I'm not a bad birthday present, am I?"

Damien reached out, tenderly touching the blonde's cheek. Damien felt his stone heart crack; the walls he had put up in the last month crumbling easily beneath the loving stare of his returned beloved. Pip smiled, holding out his arms, and Damien went into them willingly, breathing in the soft rain scent he loved so much.

"How?" He whispered, his voice cracking traitorously.

"I called in a favor." Satan smiled at his son. "The big man upstairs let me have him as your birthday present. The little guy wasn't doing so good up there anyway. He was making them all depressed." He stood up suddenly.

"Well, I have to get back outside. We're starting the luau soon, and things get pretty hot out there! Happy birthday, Damien. Enjoy your present!" He winked at him as he walked out of the throne room, his hooved feet making sharp sounds as they connected with the stone.

Immediately, Damien whisked Pip up to his room via shadow, holding him tight as if he was going to disappear any second. Once they were there, Pip pulled away from him, twirling in a happy circle. Damien sat on his bed, watching his returned angel spin around with a smile on his face.

"How wonderful! This is a glorious day indeed!" Pip expression turned a bit sober as he looked toward Damien, standing next to the bed. "I didn't even know it was your birthday. If I knew I was going to come back on it, I would have gotten you a present." He smiled at him. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Damien grinned wickedly. "The only thing I want is to fuck you senseless before you get away from me again."

Pip blushed scarlet, looking down. Then after a pause, his slightly trembling hands went up shyly, slowly unbuttoning his blazer. Damien's eyes widened in surprise. This was unexpected.

"I-it's your birthday, and if th-that's what you really want..." Pip murmured meekly. Damien's grin grew wider as he watched with sadistic pleasure as the quivering Pip took off his blazer and bowtie, then his shirt, hesitating with virgin innocence when he got to his pants. He glanced up toward Damien, his big blue elysian eyes scared but trusting. Damien pulled him forward, rolling over so that the demon leaned over Pip.

"You're going too slow." He whispered wickedly. Bending forward, he flicked his tongue down Pip's chest and belly, making Pip cry out. Chuckling, Damien spread Pip's legs, resting his warm hands on the blonde's thighs for a moment before tugging gently on the waistband of his pants, unbuttoning them. He turned up to kiss Pip, his angel willingly parting his lips before the demon's probing tongue. Damien took advantage of the open invitation to dive in, coaxing Pip's tongue to respond to his demand. Pip moaned beneath him, and Damien rubbed him through his pants, making Pip arch up beneath his touch, gasping.

"I have you for all eternity..." Damien growled on Pip' soft mouth.

"I'm going to make sure you don't leave this room walking."

* * *

**A/N:** Cut!! And that's a wrap!! Damien, get off of Pip.

**Damien: **Fuck you.

(Me is pushed out of the room by an invisible force. The door slams in my face)

**Me:** Hey!!!!.....Dammit, I'm not getting back in there for a while, am I? Oh well. After all of this, I guess he deserves it.

**Butters:** Aww, jus' let them have some fun, what's th' harm?

**Me:** Butters? What are you doing in Hell?

**Butters:** Lookin' for you. Craig wants t'know when you're puttin' on his story.

**Me: **Oh, that's already up. "Tension Tighter Than A Loaded Gun", right? Yeah, I put that up at the same time as this chapter.

**Butters: **Oh really? Thought it was gonna take ya a bit longer.

**Me:** Nah. Oh, hey, I'm sorry I can't put up yours.

(Butters shrugs)

**Butters:** S'okay. You'll get it up there event'ally. Eric's kinda pissed it's takin' so long, though.

**Me:** Tell him to shut his trap, he still owes me. So yeah, tell Craig, alright?

**Butters:** Okie dokie! Bye, Ro--

**Me:** DON'T SAY IT!!!!!

**Butters:** (giggle) Oh, it's a secret, okay. I'ah won't tell nobody. Bye!

(Butters leaves)

**Me: **(sigh) Damn, that boy is cute, but way too innocent.

(Through the door you can hear Pip moaning)

**Pip:** _Ahh, Damien..._

**Me: **...O_o.....I'ma just leave them to it...Pip needs to lose his virginity anyway.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!! Yeah, for all you non-believers out there who doubted my intentions, ha! What now suckers!? I had to get them together somehow, and now I have! So ha! In your face!! Thanks a lot for reviewing, and if you want, I've just uploaded a new Creek fic!! Please read it and give me reviews please!! I love all of you guys, thanks for reading!! NightingaleLost, out!!


End file.
